The Path of the Cursed and the Forsaken
by CideanForever
Summary: A sick twist of events leaves Sakura in a really nasty situation.  Having to leave home, she partakes in a silent mission – but her goal is one shared with the enemy and it isn't about to get easier.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Read carefully – I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I will not repeat this in every chapter!

**Note to readers: **If you have anything to say then please leave it in a review. If you want to yell at me for a crappy story or rant about something you didn't like – leave it in a PM please. That is all I have to say.  
This is also my first none-OC story (Sakura and the Akatsuki - an interesting combination)  
I hope I can get the Akatsuki in soon but, alas, somethings take time. Hand on with me and I hope you enjoy the ride.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**The Path of the Cursed and the Forsaken**

**One**

* * *

In all her years of life, Sakura Haruno has come to realize that life can pull some unexpected twists in the overall plot of destiny. She knows this better than anyone. She has Naruto Uzumaki, host to the nine-tailed demon, as a partner. Her ex-teammate Sasuke Uchiha is the ex-student to her perverted sensei and to the snake-master Orochimaru. Her newer teammate, Sai, is a former employee of Roots.

And, not to mention, the girl who was once the one member of her team to be overlooked is the Hokage's second in power. That, however, Sakura realizes, is about to change.

She knows her inhuman strength is something of a great feat. She knows that her gentle and sweet looks is the downfall of her enemies.

She never had to worry about her enemies. Not much, anyway. She has taken entire rouge squads on her own, fought and beat Kakashi in a hand-to-hand battle _with_ his Sharingan activated, and has even managed to beat one of the Akatsuki – with a little help, of course.

However, that has _nothing_ on her current problem.

There is a _great_ difference between going in battle _with_ chakra and going in _without_ chakra. Her opponent, a crafty old hag with more magical abilities than chakra, is really starting to piss her off and, she swears, if that woman has another skull fly at her she will regret it. Naruto, after seeing such a thing, ran away _screaming_ and left her, his _teammate_, to fight the old woman!

At this moment she has no idea where Naruto is. Or Sai. Or Kakashi…or anyone else for that matter.

The only thing she knows is that this battle is slowly going downhill. All her limbs ache, her head hurts, and her hair, once tied up, is loose around her face.

And her eyes. No one wants to start on that! The emerald orbs are such a fierce color of green that one could say that they are neon. Or electric green. Glow in the dark green. Pissed off to _hell_ green.

And, to her growing dismay, another skull whips off the ground and collides with her stomach. Sakura, taken by surprise, cries out and slams into the ground. She struggles to get up as more flying skulls assault her and with a sharp hiss of pain, she kicks one off, punches the next one, and leaps to her feet screaming, "Will you _quit_ that, you old bitch!"

Her answer is a gleeful cackle and Sakura, at the last straw of her sanity, reaches into her weapon holster and rips out a half-dozen kunai and shuriken. With one well-aimed blow, she sends them all down upon the woman.

And, to her luck, three actually connect. The white-haired woman screams. The sound contains more rage than it does pain.

Then she whirls around to face Sakura with dagger-sharp eyes and a cruel smile.

"Do ye, child, think ye strong?" she laughs at her own question before grabbing a handful of powder from one of the various vases stashed in the room.

"Do ye think ye are intelligent?" another question comes as she hurls the white powder right into Sakura's face.

As the pink-haired female coughs, the woman continues, "Ye think that chakra solves all problems. I have taken thy chakra, now I take something greater."

Another mad laugh comes as another handful of powder, black this time, slams into the pink-haired female and Sakura, confused and infuriated, stumbles back. She doesn't even have time to react as a bony hand clasps her hair and yanks her closer. Sakura, dazed by the power in those thin arms, only stares into the narrowed gray eyes on an old woman leaking a chakra so strong that it forces the hairs on her skin stand on end.

"Listen and listen well, Haruno of Konoha, for this old lady passes a warning to ye. I have lived many years and seen many days. I have walked the black fire and crossed the crystal river. I have forged bonds of ice and broken bonds of fire. Here we stand now, in this old lady's lair, and ye have spoken of power! Power! Ye think ye know what power is? Ye think ye have actual power? No. This old lady thinks not. No, ye have a fake, cheep imitation of power! This old lady, this Usagi, will _show_ ye what true power is!" Sakura lets out a screams as she is sent hurling into the wall.

She rolls on the ground and avoids the woman's path as she continues, "This Usagi will show ye what power is. I, this old lady, have walked the walk, has loved the unlovable, killed the un-killable, cursed the un-curse-able, and damned the un-damnable!"

Sakura sweeps out of the deranged woman's grip for a third, a fourth, a fifth time and steadily tries to keep the gap between them. She pulls out her short blade, keeps the blade pressed against the inside of her arm, and flips her hair out of her face with a gentle twist of her chin.

"You, old lady, are insane." Sakura spits out and this woman, the Usagi, laughs.

Not the kind, old lady laugh. Not an insane laugh. It is a laugh filled with merriment and amusement but with a sick, twisted gleam to it.

It is a laugh that causes the hairs on her arms to stand on end.

"Insane? Me? No, girl, I think ye are wrong. There is nothing wrong with this Usagi." Another gleeful cackle breaks from her thin lips.

_Damn, Naruto, where are you? _She silently asks herself as she slides to the side.

Usagi, as if sensing her thoughts, snaps, "Focus on this Usagi, girl, or you will regret not doing so."

Sakura, eyes settled on the old woman, lifts a brow. "Shouldn't you take the chance to attack when I'm _not_ paying attention?"

Usagi actually looks offended as she says, "Attack someone when they are unfocused? That, girl, would kill ye if I so chose it to be."

_That made no sense, _the pink-haired female tells herself as she slips to her right.

"No more of this circle, girl! Usagi is getting bored!" the old lady startles her but the shock settles in as she lunges at her with her hands outstreached to get her – like a cat trying to claw something.

"Fuck no, woman! You are not getting a hold of me a second time!" Sakura dunks under the attack and leaps back. She lands in the middle of the room and as she moves from her crouched position she is unsettled.

Usagi is nowhere to be seen.

"One little mouse all alone. Upset and younger than a bone. Scared by the cat, she leaps, and dies with one last failure set before caring eyes!" the sing-song voice echoes in the room.

Sakura whirls around, searching, but the woman has vanished. Literally.

"Here I am." She is yanked back onto the floor, hands wrapped around her throat, and her gaze meets with the crazed old woman's.

"Little mouse, little mouse, how I am need of a house. Knock, knock – on the door. I answer and I swear I saw a gleaming sword!" a searing pain rips through Sakura's chest and the cackling woman's laughter increases in volume.

Sakura tries to pry the hands from her throat.

Tries to buck the woman off her torso.

Tries to drag air into burning lungs…

"Little mouse, all alone, afraid down to the bone. How far ye have come, deep into this web of shame, and I now, Usagi, spin one last song for crimes yet to come!" Sakura finally manages to throw the woman off of her and hurls one of her hidden daggers at her.

The woman plucks it out of the air.

She clucks her tongue and smiles.

Sakura curses.

She bounds to her feet and eyes her warily. Without her chakra for support she is weak. However, with the building energies of fear and rage boiling in her blood, she somehow manages to stay on her feet.

"Little Mouse, how far ye have come. Now I will unravel all ye have become." Again Sakura finds the woman's hand around her throat and, unlike last time, her feet are _off_ the floor.

"Go to hell." Sakura spits and the woman grins, "Gladly."

Then she adds as an afterthought, "But yet I still have to make sure is done. Little mouse, hear me now. I lay a curse on ye that cannot be undone. Ye seek power, ye seek loved ones who are gone and unbound!" a raging pain flares beneath Sakura's breast and she struggles in vain against the old woman's strong grasp.

"What…are you…doing…to…me?" she gasps out but the woman continues, "Usagi has power. Usagi has seen. Usagi needs a surpasser and one she has found."

Sakura is sure that 'surpasser' is not a word. Certain of it in fact.

"Little leaf, flying in the wind, hidden by shields of chakra. Let the new age begin." Sakura cries out in pain as she is hurled several feet back.

Again, Sakura is forced off her feet by a powerful burst of chakra, and she flies through the doorway into the damp halls of the cave. She would have hit the ground had someone not been passing by.

As the door swings shut she sees Usagi's body crumble apart and fall to the ground. Even as she starts to slump, arms wrap around her waist and host her up. The door closes.

"S-Sakura-c-chan?" Even in her dizzied state, Sakura knows that voice.

Naruto.

She shifts and her legs give out from under her. Her head lolls to one side.

"Naruto," Kakashi's voice pushes through the darkening haze of her mind followed by, "What happened?"

The voices continue to speak, blurring into each other, and she is slightly aware of being carried.

"Dickless, what happened to the hag?" Sai's voice breaks through the haze and then, "Shut. Up. Sai."

The voices fade in and out but she manages to answer one other question, the one about the crazed old woman.

"She's dead."

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Okay, first story without an OC as a main character. I know, this is an odd chapter. Very odd.  
Anyway, Sakura is the main girl in this.  
So unlike me, I know.  
And, yes, the Akatsuki is in this. You all should know that if you have already read my works. For those who haven't:

I always have the Akatsuki in my stories. They are my favorite group in the entire show. Oddly enough, I love writing Fanfiction for Naruto even if I don't actually watch the show. Not anymore, anyway. I do not know if there will be pairings, so keep that in mind.

Anything else I need to mention...  
Oh, Yes! The rating will most likely go up. There will be swearing, maybe some adult-ish scenes (depends if I feel like typing it) and a lot more swearing. And, yes, I know I put swearing twice. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first installment of this new story.

For those who are reading my other stories as well: I have them on pause at the moment. Major writing block. Plus, I have a good dozen other writing assignments for my English III class and my Creative Writing class. So, yeah, you can imagine what that has to do with things.

Oh, on an ending note, Sakura is somewhere between sixteen and seventeen. Naruto and Sasuke and Sai - older than her. I hope I can keep her slightly in character but, if I don't, I am very sorry and ask for your forgivness.

Now, have a good night (or day for some others), and I beg of you: REVIEW!

~CideanForever~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one!

**Note to readers**: Here is the next installment - in one day. Yep, I'm good this way. I will try to keep more chapters coming but school cannot promise this. I do know that Friday and Saturday are my 'writing' days, so, yeah - more Fanfiction comes a great deal faster. I don't sleep those days...anyway, read and enjoy. I'm looking forward to your reviews.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**The Path of the Cursed and the Forsaken**

**Two**

* * *

Standing behind her desk, Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha, paces. Three hours ago Team Kakashi rushed in with Sakura in their grasp. She knew at first sight that something was horridly wrong. The situation only got worse when the pink-haired youth started to pant furiously with fever and, no matter how much healing chakra she put in her, the young girl refused to surface. Three hours have passed and now Tsunade paces with worry etched on her face.

"Kakashi, what happened in there?" she finally turns to the team-captain.

The silver-haired male shifts his weight, unsettle most likely, and answers, "We found the elder woman that was our target. I had sent Naruto, Sakura, and Sai ahead so I could deal with the others in the area. I had thought that they would be enough to handle the woman."

He pauses and Tsunade, frowning, prompts him to continue.

"From what I gathered from the two males of the team, Sai was held up by other ninjas who were, as well, seeking the old woman. For entirely different reasons. Naruto and Sakura went deeper into the lair." He pauses again and the Hokage raises a brow.

"And what happened then?"

"Naruto ran away screaming." He answered and Tsunade, tongue stilled, pauses to let this sink in.

Naruto ran away. Sakura was left against enemies to fight on her own. Sai, occupied by other enemies, could not come to her aid. Kakashi was in the same boat.

"So, let me see if I have this right…" she pauses a moment to gather her thoughts before snapping out, "Sakura was left to fight _alone_ while Naruto ran away like a _child_? You and Sai, occupied at the time, only came to realize this _after_ you found Sakura _collapsed_ in Naruto's arms?"

With every sentence that came from the angered woman's mouth, Kakashi took a step back. With every crack of her nails on the wood of her desk, his heart sank.

He knew that she knew that he knows he has buried himself in a grave. Again.

"_How many times do I have to say this_? Do _not_ leave Sakura with _Naruto_ because he has a tendency to run _away_ at anything that resembles a _ghost_!" Kakashi winces but remains where he is.

Tsunade, slamming her fists down on the desk, sinks to her chair as the door to her office explodes open as Naruto comes flying in screaming, "Sakura-chan is awake! Sakura-chan is awake!"

Tsunade needs no more prompting for she is up out of her seat and in the personal wing of her office and home. She slides to a halt at Sakura's side and her apprentice, eyes fluttering open, seem to have a hard time focusing.

"Sakura?" Tsunade gently whispers before repeating the name to try to get her student to look at her.

"See, Granny, she's awake…" Naruto's voice comes from beside her but the tone is so gentle, so soft, that she finds it hard to believe that it comes from Naruto. Kakashi, also standing next to her, has that same gentle expression on his face.

"Sakura, _look_ at me." Finally the rosette's attention turns to her followed by, "T-Tsunade?"

She gingerly strokes a stray strand of pink out of her student's face as she asks, "How do you feel?"

"Let someone shoved part of a mountain on me…" the emerald eyes drift shut before fluttering open again as she asks, "H-How did I g-get here, Tsunade?"

"I carried you." Naruto speaks up as he sets a hand on hers.

"Carried?"

"Yeah. You came out of the old lady's place and I, well, I caught you. You didn't stay awake much longer after that." Naruto answers and she frowns.

Tsunade, watching the exchange, asks, "Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah, that old hag tried to strangle me to death." The sharp flare in her student's eyes tells her that she will make a full recovery.

A snicker comes from Naruto and Tsunade, understanding why it comes, does not deny the smirk that comes onto her face. The word hag coming from Sakura is not an everyday thing. Her apprentice tends to be rather polite.

"Strangle you?" Kakashi finally asks before putting in, "Why didn't you punch her into the next century?"

"Hag…took…my chakra…" Tsunade can see the beginning signs of healing and the switch her body goes about recovering.

"Come, let us go. Sakura shall sleep." Tsunade pulls both males out of the room and both cast a glance at the closed door before following Tsunade out of her 'personal' healing quarters.

They arrive back in her office and Naruto blurts out, "Will she be okay, Tsunade-baa-chan?"

A groan comes from Tsunade before she answers, "Yes, she will recover. It will take time. However, Naruto, I wish to know why you ran away screaming instead of staying next to her."

He answers with two words, "Flying skulls."

She decides she doesn't want the full explanation. Knowing Naruto, the skulls were possessed and he, knowing the dangers of dangers and evil spirits, did the only thing he could to protect himself. He ran away so that it couldn't possess him.

And, without her asking, he explained it in shorter words.

She forces herself not to drop her head in her hands.

"Naruto, Sakura and I _both_ have told you this, ghosts and witches and magic _do not exist_!" she slowly says it in hopes that it gets into his head.

"What about chakra? It's magic." He so did not go there.

"Naruto, chakra comes from _inside_ the body. It is the energy that flows through _all_ things. Magic is creating things out of nothing. Chakra uses things that are already there to create new things. A _huge_ difference." Kakashi puts in and Tsunade nods her agreement.

Naruto glances between them before saying, "That doesn't explain the flying skulls."

Tsunade sighs.

_Nothing_ gets past that dense skull.

Absolutely _nothing_.

And that isn't meant in a good way.

"Alright, past that, can you all keep an eye on her after she goes home? I don't want her overexerting herself. That would be bad for her health." Tsunade says as she pulls out a stack of papers and, with it, a large bottle of sake.

Without needing a word, Naruto and Kakashi excuse themselves from her office. She pops open the bottle, pour herself a glass, and settles back into her seat.

She runs her gaze over the various mission reports in front of her before sighing.

Takes a sip from her glass.

Signs a few papers.

Another sip…

Reads over a document about supply shortage in Suna…

Refills glass…

She leans back, folds her arms across her chest, and cocks her head to the side. Gaara has been a good Kazekage ever since he stepped in office and, with Naruto and Sakura's help, he has come to be an adored leader. She grabs her stamp.

Approves the sending of supplies to Suna, hunts down a few files of available shinobi for the escorts before refilling her cup yet again…

She leans back, sighs, and casts a look out the window. If the clouds rolling across the sky and the lightening cracking white behind black clouds tell her it is going to rain. Not even ten minutes pass before the rain explodes from the sky and overruns the streets.

She stands, dropping an empty bottle of sake on the ground, and rests her palms on the windowsill and turns her gaze to the warring sky.

A flash of lightening scars the sky with brilliant white.

She turns back to her desk, grabs the signed and stamped papers, and drops them in the box next to the door. With a light sway and a snigger, she exits her office, and locks it behind herself.

Then she makes her way down the hall.

The few remaining ninjas left in the hall cast her a surprised look before turning to finish their work.

She takes the stairs down a floor and heads to the center of the building where her personal rooms reside and eases into the room and closes the door. It clicks itself locked.

She drops on the sofa and lets her head fall back against the soft velvet of her couch.

Her eyes close.

"Sakura…" she mutters the name with a smile.

Her eyes open and she grins, "Reckless as usual. Looks like Naruto rubs off on even you."

More giggles are followed by laughter.

"Reckless, crazy, but loyal. Loyal to the bone. What more could Konoha ask from such a shinning pupil of the Hokage? What more could I ask of her, someone who is family?" another drunken giggle erupts from her before she adds,

"Well, I could ask her to be a bit more selfish…"

She snorts, "Yeah, like _that'll_ ever happen!"

* * *

Chapter two up and ready.  
Tsunade at center this time.  
Naruto and Kakashi - caring - cute but odd.  
Naruto not loud - even odder...odder - lol  
Tsunade drunk and rambling - typical

Review, please.  
About anything - related to the story, of course.

~CideanForever~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one!

**Note to readers**: Random chapter with random things in it. Be warned...

**Rating: T**

* * *

**The Path of the Cursed and the Forsaken**

**Three**

* * *

With a groan, Sakura stretches her limbs, and turns to face the two standing a bit in front of her. Her teammates, both standing about seven feet apart, have their weapons drawn. Kakashi, standing about thirty feet behind them, has his book closed and his Sharingan activated in preparation for the battle about to take place. Sakura, excitement racing through her blood, flexes her glove-clad hands before falling into stance.

Naruto, without delay, performs his most famous jutsu and summons four copies of himself, and Sai pulls his scroll open. They all stand in tense silence before Sakura faints an attack to their left. Naruto, as she expects, takes the bait.

Her own clone bursts out from the ground seconds after he moves and pulls him under by the ankles as she aims a chakra-enhanced fist at Sai. He swiftly steps aside but the soft material of her glove skims his cheek. His eyes widen only a fraction.

She sweeps her leg up and he counters.

Kakashi calls out a random jutsu but the burning flames tell her the element.

She leaps out of the way and twists in mid-air. She pulls her fist back, pumps her chakra into it, and connects with the ground a moment later. A tremor rumbles through the ground in answer before cracks break across the ground. Then it erupts.

Large chunks of rock and grass burst upwards.

Naruto exclaims in surprise.

Sai and Kakashi easily evade the attack and counter with their own.

When she aims another hit, Kakashi stops her hand in mid-motion. She stays perched up in the air, nose to nose with her sensei, and she can see the faint hint of a smirk under his mask.

"You have healed remarkably fast." He says as he pushes her away.

She flips through the air and dunks under one of Naruto's clones before sidestepping Sai's ink wolf. She only casts a smile at her teacher as she answers, "I have remarkable healers."

"Point taken." He replies as he leaps out of the path of her kunai.

The battle continues on such notes. Each jabbing little insults at the pink-haired female and each other before the three younger decided, without words, to gang up on Kakashi. To say he protested would be an understatement. He fled as well, declaring that they '_cheat'_ so he cannot read his '_precious'_ book. At that Sakura snorted.

"Alright, alright!" the silver-haired male cries out by noon and they all pull to a halt before him so he can continue, "You wind this round. Now let's go eat. Moneys on Naruto."

The blond lets out a crude line of words that force a laugh out of Sakura and even a hint of a smile graces Sai's face. Kakashi, walking ahead of them, only shakes his head.

Sakura, after a moment to think it over, says, "I would love to but Tsunade said she needs to see me after the sparring match."

"Damn it, Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto declares and Sakura smiles.

"Another time?" he grins.

She parts from them at the bridge in the path and takes the more crowded street. The Hokage's Tower rises in the distance and a small smile crosses her face. The Hokage's Tower has become a second home for the rosette in the years she has trained under the leading woman of this village.

As she enters the looming building, the guards nod to her and the workers send her a smile. One even asks her if she would like anything to drink. She politely declines.

She reaches Tsunade's office in record time and knocks before easing the door open. Tsunade herself stands next to the window and Sakura eyes the folder on her desk. The giant X on the top of it tells her close to nothing.

"You wished to see me?" she finally says and her sensei replies, "You came later than I thought."

No a slur to her words.

No a hint of humor.

Sakura could tell something is seriously wrong.

"Tsunade, what is it?" she steps a bit closer as Tsunade replies, "Open the folder, Sakura."

_'Why does this scream 'warning', _a part of her stirs and she shifts in her spot.

She does as she is told and flips the cover of the folder. Staring back at her is sheet after sheet of information and pictures. Most of the pictures are blurred but, in one, a small child stares up at her with a sad smile on his or her face. The gender is impossible to tell.

She flips to the next sheet.

A warring…country?

Someone outside of the nations she knows?

"That child is somewhere within one of the Shinobi Nations. The gender, as you can tell, is undetermined at this time." Tsunade's back is still facing her.

Sakura flips to the next page and it shows a blurred picture of a garden. Sitting in a circle of flowers is the child – blurred and distorted.

She flips to another picture. One of two adults and three children.

They all have the same, startling pale features. Blond hair so pale it is silver. Outrageous blue eyes that look like currents of energy lives within them. Pale, smooth skin. Flawless.

"The child's name is unknown as well. The whereabouts uncertain. Age undeclared. I suspect that child should be around eight or nine." Finally Sakura looks up to see that Tsunade is looking at her.

"Why do you have these papers, sensei?" she asks and Tsunade answers, "I received them before I became Hokage. I visited the land once, when I was young, and the family shown in some of those pictures was always held in high regard. Even I, a ninja of high status, could not approach them."

Tsunade crosses over to the desk and pulls out the only clear picture. The one with the child on it.

She hands it to Sakura.

"Take a long, deep look, Sakura, because it is the only one you will have. I have an assignment for you." Sakura takes the picture and eyes it.

She can only see the hair and skin but the eyes are looking up at the sky. And their closed.

She also takes note of the intricate kimono the child wears. A vibrant mixture of white, violet, and blue shine brilliantly off the slick surface. The hair, long and silver, falls to the child's hip.

"It looks to be a girl." Sakura puts in and Tsunade snorts before answering, "Anyone who guess the same. Unlike them, I know a bit about that certain family. It is common for the heir to the throne to have long hair – no matter the gender."

Sakura's eyes widen and her gaze snaps up to Tsunade. Emerald meets honey.

Sakura sits and Tsunade follows.

"This child…is heir…to what?" Tsunade raises a brow and Sakura's eyes widen.

"You couldn't possibly mean…"

Tsunade nods and Sakura lets out a low whistle. She settle back in the chair across from the Hokage and looks out the window.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura speaks up, "What is it that you will me to do, Tsunade."

At first her sensei does not answer and Sakura turns her gaze back to the sober woman. Their gazes meet for a second time and Sakura, after a moment, nods.

"I understand. And the papers?"

"They will be burned." Tsunade replies and Sakura's eyes widen.

"Burned? Tsunade, what exactly am I supposed to do with a child outside of his or her homeland?" She waits for her sensei to answer.

Their gazes hold steady.

They do not waver.

Tsunade turns away first to look out the window.

"You are to watch over the child. If you can, bring him or her here. Protect the heir." Tsunade says and Sakura frowns.

"Who else knows of this child?"

"I do not know. But others may have found a way to get the information with…other…means." Sakura drinks in the information before asking, "And what if I am engaged in battle?"

"If it is someone you can handle without the child being harmed, take care of them. If it is otherwise, than I want you to take the child and flee."

Sakura groans.

"Sakura…if you do not wish to take this mission I can find someone else." Her gaze goes up to her sensei and her leader.

"No, I'll do it. However, all I want to know is why this child is so important to look after. Why would someone go after this child? Is there some kind of rare bloodline limit the child has?" Tsunade raises a brow but proceeds to answer, "I do not know the answers to these questions. I was only asked, by the child's mother nonetheless, that if the heir was ever in need of protection, that I am to provide it. That child has no way home. No one to trust. I will not fail that one vow. That is why I asked you, my student and the one person I can trust with this information, to undertake this in complete silence."

Sakura nods.

"No one must know. Sakura, all I ask is that you find the child and return home. Both of you. You leave tonight."

Sakura stands and, as she goes to leave, she asks, "What if I get cornered?"

"You know what must be done if it comes to that."

* * *

And, this is it for tonight! I'm tired.  
I hope everyone has enjoyed this.

But, what i want to know is why I still don't have any reviews. :(

SAKURA: Maybe because your pushy?

Oh no you didn't!

SAKURA: Ah, yeah, I just did.

...

SAKURA: Please leave a review so she will stop freaking out.

I am not freaking out.

SAKURA: Take a chill pill.

WHAT! I'd watch myself if I were you, Sakura.

SAKURA: I'm not real, remember?

That doesn't mean I can't have you walk off a cliff to your death!

Sai: Or turn dickless gay.

NARUTO: Hey! Don't give her any suggestions, you ass!

SAI: It wouldn't be far off from the truth...dickless.

okay, boys, break it up!

NARUTO, SAKURA, SAI: Review, please!

Review, please.  
About anything - related to the story, of course.

~CideanForever~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one!

**Note to readers**: I have finally updated this chapter. For those who read this, this is for you.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**The Path of the Cursed and the Forsaken**

**Four**

* * *

For three days she ran. Escaping the walls of Konoha like a criminal, like a _thief_, had not been a pleasant feeling for the pink-haired female but she bore the feeling like any ninja would. For three days she pushed herself to the point of exhaustion. For three days she grew weak from rapid chakra lose and, as the hours wore on, she started to notice something. And, now, she wishes that she paid more attention to her surroundings.

The second day of flight is when she first noticed her slowly growing problem. Her chakra, plentiful in its own way, had started to waver. Pulling it through her chakra pathways became increasingly hard and, at times, painful.

She felt it stretching, trying to reach her hands, as she came across, but only slight glimpses came to her. Only enough to heal.

And less so as the battles stretched.

Every kunai that cut into her flesh took twice as long to heal. It mattered not how she dodged, it matter not how she evaded, her abilities were draining at an alarming rate.

And that's when the pain set in.

She was in mid-battle, surrounded by three teams, and hidden partly behind a large tree. The resounding '_thunks'_ of blades chipping bark echoed in her ears. The wound of wind and fire, so loud to her ears, grazed her skin as they ate away the wood.

And, as she hurled herself out of the way of another attack, the pain settled in so quickly that it took her breath away. It bit into her back, traveling along her spine and following it in every direction, and she was grounded in seconds. It was luck that she dodged the oversized Windmill Shuriken that cut through the air seconds after she hit the ground.

She could hear the ninjas yelling at each other.

Hear them fighting.

Her chakra was depleted and, as it seemed to those she was fighting, she had vanished. They assumed she used some type of transportation jutsu to escape since she was 'losing' the battle by a mile. Had she felt well enough, she would have shown them what she could do.

That was yesterday.

And now, lying tangled in the roots of a massive tree about ten feet underground, she cannot recall a time she had more comfortable. Her breathing is steady and what little chakra that is in her veins is being applied to healing the torn skin that dots her body.

Emerald eyes turn to the tree's entrance and frowns. By now – it is probably around mid-day.

She does not know how long she has taken to hiding so deep within the earth. A part of it might be the ninjas that stalk the earth and how they are so persistent on finding her. As a ninja that specializes in medicine, and healing with chakra, it is only natural that they try to catch her. She would be a huge asset to any team.

But that does not mean, on any level of any world or dimension, she _likes_ being chased after. In the past, when she was young and naïve, she would have thought it as being worthy. That anyone who would put time in to chasing her thought she was worthy of their attention.

Now, at the tender age of seven – almost eighteen, she knows better.

She has fought her share of battles. She has watched loved-ones die.

She has seen children starve and elderly die of disease.

But, never in her entire life, has she felt so naked. And she's completely dressed.

No, with her chakra sealed inside of her and unable to use it, she is as good as powerless in close-quarter battles. She can hurl her shuriken, her kunai, and her senbon but those are only a few of her now useable weapons. She has her katana, hidden under the folds of her cloak, and the daggers hidden within her boots. If a battle is to occur, she would have to get up close, and quickly dispose of her target.

The battle would have to be fast. Her targets cannot know she is upon them till it is too late. She will have to cut their throats, pierce their hearts, before they can counter her moves. That is the only way she can get around.

And, to her growing dismay, she has to find a child with silver hair and pale skin. A child whose gender she does not know, whose name is a mystery, and she does not even know this child's eye color. A part of her feels as if she is trying to find a needle in a bale of hay.

Now, hidden under the gnarled roots of an ancient tree, she can only count the minutes away in her head before nodding to herself. After a moment, she tells herself it is okay to move.

And, as she pulls herself out of her hiding place, her hand moves to the weapon holster strapped to her thigh. She slips her finger into the hoop of her kunai, holds it close, and makes her way across the clearing.

Her senses are on full alert.

Her eyes scan the horizon and the area close to her for any sign of movement.

But all is still. The breeze between the trees is gentle, the song of water on rock in the nearby river is comforting, and she finally decides that it is safe for her to move freely.

A feeling that she takes great pride in.

She finds the river easily enough and takes the time to wash off her hands and arms. As she leans in, to take a refreshing drink, another wave of that pure agony hits.

Harder than last time.

Her eyes clench shut, her hands tremble, but she remains upright. She manages to force the cold liquid down her throat, and, as she goes to stand, that is when the true problem begins.

As her back goes to straighten, to pull her to her full height, it feels as if her body screams its protest for, as she moves, her spine groans. Hunched over, hands on knees, she can only curse wildly.

What is happening?

That is all she can ask herself.

At first she thought it might be due to chakra depletion but that was overruled when she was fighting. She doesn't have any useable chakra and that would not cause this indescribable pain she is in.

She sinks to her knees, lets her head hang, and closes her eyes.

She sits there, with the cool air over night drifting over her overheated skin, and she tries her best to pull her thoughts from the pain. She's a ninja. She's been attacked, stabbed, and had bombs of all sorts thrown at her and her teammates.

She has healed hundreds.

Killed only a few.

But now, sitting her in the night with the calm waters of a river lapping at her legs, she can only wonder if the life of a ninja is suited for someone like her. She likes to solve problems, likes a challenge, and she loves to heal.

She would be more suited for a carrer like Shikamaru – a strategist. She could help make plans, heal in the hospital, but that seems cowardly to her.

She's a fighter.

She has a temper.

A life in only Konoha, and in the villages around it, without the fights would be a life without the thrills she seeks. It would not have the spark.

And this pain, she will overcome it.

She will beat it.

She will master it, tame it, and it will not hinder her.

And maybe, that might be the reason why her skin heats. As she sits there, her hearing improves, she can smell the water and the near faint smell of pine in the wind along with the clay on the river bank, and, above all else, she can feel the pull of energy in her surging, falling, surging again…like the pull of the moon on the ocean.

She can feel it rising and lowering, over and over and over, and repeating itself in a nameless dance with the earth to supply its music. She lets her head tilts back, lets the wind dance against her and lets the world clear itself, and relaxes.

She hardly hears the clank of a weapon holster hitting the ground. She does not notice the boots are no longer on her feet.

No, as her eyes open, the only thing she notices is how she can see so clearly. It is almost like day with the moon lighting her path.

She lifts her head, takes in all the smells with a tentative sniff, and a deep rumble goes through her chest as she rises from her crouched position. Feels the grass under her hands and feet, feels the wind on her body, stirring fur…

Fur?

Green eyes, so bright that they shine in the darkness, flash to the ground. She sees paws, paws as white as freshly fallen snow, and she turns to see the river.

Turns and stumbles, falling clumsily over large paws, and looks into the water.

The face of a white wolf, a wolf with a large, pink diamond on its forehead, looks back at her.

And with a howl, she screams her surprise.

* * *

Okay, this is such an odd story. Really - and that's something because I am the one writing it. Anyway, Sakura has a problem. But it is about to get worse. I promise you this.

Review, please.  
About anything - related to the story, of course.

~CideanForever~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one!

**Note to readers**: For those who read this, this is for you.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**The Path of the Cursed and the Forsaken**

**Five**

* * *

It takes time being a wolf. Learning how to listen, to move, and to hunt is no easy task. For Sakura, the hardest part is cleaning her pristine white fur. That is a hassle because she has no hands. And she still hasn't found a reason behind her sudden and painful transformation.

Yet, now, she finds that running across the forest floor on all fours is the closet she has been to free in all of her seventeen years of life. With her paws hitting the ground, with the muscles of her legs pumping, she feels as free as any other animal. And, in a way, she is.

But, now her mission is that much harder.

How the hell is she supposed to find a child as a _wolf_? But not _any_ type of wolf, but a wolf _pup_ with a _pink_ diamond on its freaking _forehead_?

And, not to mention, but she's hungry and the last snack she had was in the form of a really large slug that didn't taste as good as it looked. In fact, she was dragging her tongue across the ground afterwards because it tasted really, _really_ nasty.

And why did she eat the slug?

She has no idea. Call it wolf pup impulsions. Call it starvation.

But, at this moment, she can only trot down the worn path in the woods. Maybe someone will come across her and think her a dog. Maybe they will give her some food.

**_'Or maybe they will skin you for your fur.'_**

Sakura groans. That is, without a doubt, one voice she hopped never to hear from again. Her 'inner' has spoken up for the first time in…two or three years.

As a white wolf pup, she trots along the path. Her ears twitch with every sound, her nose sniffs at the air, and her stomach growls in protest of the lack of food.

By now, she has no idea where she is. She's no longer in the Fire Nation – she managed to get out on the second day with the hard running.

So, maybe she is somewhere in Wind or Water…

Or Grass…

_Damn it all to hell! Where _am_ I?_ She lowers her muzzle to the ground, inhales, and bristles when a new sound reaches her ears.

Her ears perk up, twitching madly, and she turns to and fro to find the source of the sound. If anything, she will have to go in a different direction. From this distance, it is impossible to tell where or what the sounds are.

**'_Maybe food might be involved…' _**a voice murmurs in the back of her mind, a gentle growl of hunger and the need to eat forces a painful rumble from her stomach.

Her ears flatten on her white head, and then they flicker once again as the sound reaches her ears.

For a moment, she debated if she should try to find the source or not. Her decision is made when the smell of roasted meat reaches her nose.

She bounds off the trail, pushing into the thick undergrowth, and stops several times to get a sense of direction. Soon enough, the sound of water reaches her and the hum of voices drifts around her.

She creeps forward, straining to hear any conversation…

"But we take the brat where?"

Her ears twitch, she stills, and listens, "Damn it, you idiot. I already told you! We're taking the kid to Sound."

She edges along, pushing her muzzle into the open then her eyes, and casts a glance around the area that is ahead. She sees a group of ninjas, each wearing unmarked headbands, and then she spots a small child at the edge of the clearing.

A child that, to her building dismay, has silver hair and tanned skin. She already knows that this is the one, this is the kid she is looking for, but she's helpless to help him…or her.

And, as she scoots around the edge of the clearing, she can see the cloth bound around the child's eyes, the gag in his or her mouth, and how the small one is bound to a post. She can see the cuts on the child's feet, the bleeding hands, and she knows that she must do something. She knows that she must get that small child out of this place, away from these people, because this child's destination is one that is uncertain.

But what can she do?

**_'Ah, you have claws and fangs, right? Use them.' _**She nods to herself. Sound logic – just what she needs.

She eyes the ninjas, about a dozen in all, and feels her black lips curl over her fangs in a silent snarl. She was a ninja before this. She can get by them with ease.

So she hunkers down to the ground, down so that her stomach brushes the forest floor, and scoots along till she is behind the child. She nudges the small hands, grips the rope with sharp teeth, and bites down. The rope takes a few minutes to chew through but once done the child does not move.

She carefully nudges the child, pushes the small, silver-haired kid to the side. With slow, careful movements, the young one slowly crawls into the underbrush, widening the distance between where they are and the ninjas with tentative steps.

Once at a good distance, the child pulls the blindfold off and turns. Sakura's eyes meet with the most shocking color she has ever seen. The eyes, such a light shade of blue, look silver and she swears there are currents of energy within them.

And, for some reason, she just has a feeling that this is _not_ a girl. She isn't sure why, but she can just tell. In every way, the small child looks like a girl: lush silver hair, full lips, long lashes, petite hands, and flushed checks.

But it is a boy. A boy with high cheekbones and curious eyes stares back at her before looking back over his shoulder at the direction they just came. Then his gaze settles on her.

Up this close, she notices that his eyes are not normal. Around the edge of his iris, the blue darkens and within the iris, various shades of blur seem to blur into one another. And the long lashes that frame those eyes brush his checks as his eyes close.

"Wolf." The one word brushes past his lips, quiet but melodious.

His hand settles on her ear, scratches between her ears, and she cannot deny that it feels heavenly. Now she can see why dogs just lay down when they get a rub down.

But the small moment is broken when the ninjas set off an alarm that the boy is missing.

* * *

I finally managed to update this story. About time, if you ask me. I've been working on Clashing Personalities and Playing with Fire the past few days, and When the Dust Begins to Settle (Vampire Knight), so I haven't had much time for this one. I hope you all enjoyed reading this.

And tell me what you think about the kid.

I hope I didn't rush his finding - I really don't. But it just seemed to fit to me.

Review, please.  
About anything - related to the story, of course.

~CideanForever~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**Read chapter one!

**Note to readers**: For those who read this, this is for you. I have yet another chapter up (chapter six nonetheless) and I am more than happy to present it to you to read this fine and cold day! (Just so you all know, I really don't like winter. Cold and wet and windy = sick CideanForever.) I'm missing school today, sadly enough, and I have a Final in American Government tomorrow.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**The Path of the Cursed and the Forsaken**

**Six**

* * *

The moments blur together, swift and certain in movement, and Sakura – being carried in the arms of the boy she rescued, has never felt this useless in years. The ninja tracking them, rogues in every sense of the term, are somewhere in the distance and are having a hard time keeping up. Even if he is a child, the abilities he possesses is far greater than she would have thought possible unless she witnessed it for herself.

And that is exactly what she is doing.

The energy within him swirls, surges, and rises with every leap he takes. Her surroundings blur together, sickening to her canine senses. The ground flies under them, the browns and green undistinguishable. The boy himself – he is nothing more than a strike of light as he cuts across the forest with sure-footed steps.

**_'Okay, we know how he evaded capture for so long. Superkid.'_**Haruka, as Sakura has come to call the little voice in the back of her head, mutters with disdain and awe.

Sakura agrees with her inner, her alter-ego, her subconscious. The two have been together since she was small and her inner was always the one expressing her deepest thoughts in the back of her mind.

But always referring to her as 'inner' was time-consuming. Her alter-ego has her own personality, her own thoughts, and her own outtake on all that goes on around them. To Sakura, it was only fitting to give her a name.

Why did she take now to do so? She had nothing better to do.

She cannot protect the child as a wolf-pup. What can she do? Bark them to death? Scratch them till they bleed out all over the forest floor? Chase her tail?

And, as it is proving to show, the child is more than capable of fleeing for his life. In fact, he has to be better than Naruto at fleeing – and that includes when Naruto sees a 'ghost' and runs like hell to the Hills of Next Week.

Instead, she lets the white fur of her muzzle drop onto the boy's shoulder, and props her paws around his neck. She keeps her eyes focused, darting between trees and bushes, in hopes that if she does see anything then she will be able to give some kind of warning.

Not like he can understand her wolf-talk but, if anything, he will get the idea when she starts to growl at nothing with a more threateningly low tone that dogs are known for. She knows she understands when Kiba's overgrown pup does. And that usually happens right before the dog turns red with rage.

Ninja-dogs, who ever thought that up really should have rethought their plans for that.

"There he is!" the cry breaks her out of her reverie and the snarl urepts in the back of her throat. The young boy whirls around, drops, and the ninjas cry out in alarm when they fly directly into a dense mist so thick that they cannot see their hands in front of their faces.

Sakura is thinking the same thing they are, '_Where the HELL did that come from?'_

The boy leaps off the ground, shooting between the trees without a second thought, and vanishes in the fog that has trapped the ninjas.

"I thought you said you put chakra binds on him!" This one ninja sounds infuriated – if she was to guess, she would have to say it is the leader.

"I did!"

Sakura would have frowned if she knew how. Can wolves frown? They can glare, she knows that much, but she has never seen one frown. Or a dog for that matter. She has seen them smile, creepy as it is, but never frown.

Then they stop.

She twists, casting a look at the now crouching boy's face, and she can see the shadows on his face that come from exhaustion. She casts a look at the surrounding area, the dense and creeping mist, and then back at him.

**_'Holy shit! How can a child pull off a jutsu with this high of range!' _**Looks like the voice in her head caught on as fast as she did, that's good to know.

**_'Well, someone's a bitch this morning…' _**Sakura growls, low and unhappy, and the boy's attention snaps right to her.

She thrusts her muzzle up, rubbing her check against the underside of his jaw, and lets out a low yip before pulling out of his arms. She trots around the ground, goes back to him, yips, and turns.

"You…want me to…follow you?" his words come slow and the accent in it is nearly unnoticeable.

Another yip from her that can be translated as _'yes, please'_ and, as if hesitant, he looks over his shoulder to see if anyone is coming. Then he nods.

"Lead the way, wolf." She bounds across the ground, staying a few feet ahead of him the entire time, and he follows without a sound.

She keeps her ears trained on any stray sounds, listening for the ninjas pursuing them, and leads the boy and herself around any that she locates. Soon enough, she can see a silhouette of a building rise in the mist.

She leads them to the back, into a barn-of sorts if the smell is anything to go by, and he sighs. He lifts her off the ground, settles into the back of the building, and plops down. The mist, however, stays and continues to creep through the building.

_I really hope there aren't any snakes in here. That would be bad._ She curls up next to him, enjoying the soft petting he gives to her back and head.

"Good girl." He murmurs as his eyelids start to drift shut.

It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep, leaning against the large bells of hay. She keeps her muzzle propped on her paws, staring intently out at the rolling mist beyond the door, and her ear twitch every few minutes when she picks up a new sound.

She knows not how long she sits there like that, with the hand of a child resting on her back, before he shifts. She drags her bleary gaze to him, blinking through sleepy eyes, and his eyes flutter open before he groans. Imminently she gets the impression of _'a few more minutes'_ that a child does when first waking up.

**_'How cute.' _**Haruka's voice is low, filled with the dazed and sleepy tone of those who have not fell into the much needed slumber.

Sakura agrees with her inner on this. He is adorable, young and pretty, and the lopsided smile on his face when he sees her warms her puppy heart.

Children, you have to love them.

"Have you been up all this time, wolf?" he asks and she just drops her muzzle on her paws.

He obviously takes that as an answer because his brows furrow in frustration before he pulls right into his arms before standing. He cradles her in his arms, folding her up like she would an infant, and she twists to get into a more comfortable position.

He shifts her, helping her, and she eventually gives up. He carries her out into the morning daylight and the mist – there is not a sign of it. And, as far as she can tell, there are no rouge ninjas waiting for them in the vicinity.

She lets him carry her past the picket fence and onto the road. He walks along the damp earthen trail, trying to talk about something, but failing. Then he sighs.

They continue to walk. The minutes drag into hours.

And, as she starts to doze off, she can see the towering figure of a village. She blinks at it, confused for a moment, before the boy says, "A trinket town, wolf. We can find food here. Good food."

Okay, he doesn't speak her language that well. And then it clicks.

He _is_ speaking her language. He's speaking it, knows she understands him, and she twists. She looks right up into his face, eyes becoming larger and larger.

_Is it…possible?_

He stops to sit on a bench and a woman, a server of sorts, brings him a bowl and a large glass of milk. The smile on her face is so large that Sakura fears it will jump off and run away.

"Here you go, youngin'." She then proceeds to tell him that she will grab them something to eat because little boys need all the nutrients they can get before add, "It's on the house."

**_'If that isn't funky and outlandish, then I don't know what is.' _**Sakura couldn't agree more but, as she pours the milk into the bowl, she decides to test her growing theory.

She rolls out of his lap, sitting next to him on the wooden bench, and stares intently at him. He pauses for a moment before frowning.

"Don't you like milk?"

She likes _warm_ milk.

The frown on his face twists, a twitch of his lips telling of amusement, and he murmurs, "I can't warm it up, wolf. That would look weird."

"No more weird than talking to an animal, ne?" it comes out as a low rumble but the look on his face is priceless.

His cheeks heat up and, as the lady comes with the food, her stomach roars with the prospect that she will soon eat. He takes her, takes the food, asks if she'll heat up the bowl of milk for him, and gives Sakura some of the food from his plate. The lady-server leaves with the saucer of milk.

He takes a bite from the chicken, eyes closing in delight, before rubbing the tender spot behind her ear. She pauses for a moment, not wanting to choke on her food, before resuming.

"Does the wolf have a name?" he finally asks as he sets his glass down.

Sakura waits for the server, who has shown up once more, to leave before answering, "Sakura."

He nods to himself as he murmurs, "It fits with that little mark on your brow. Pink, little a cherry blossom."

He smiles as she drinks her milk, lapping up the warm milk and hums in satisfaction. He pets her for a while in silence before saying, almost to himself, "Hoshinara no Yukari,"

He smiles, face tilted up towards the sky, as he adds, "But you can call me Yuki."

* * *

Hoshinara no Yukari - for those who do not know, Yukari is his first name. Japanese, for some odd reason, have a thing with saying the last name first. If I was to translate his name, it would be something like this: related to a field of stars. It's not exact, not really, but I couldn't find the exact way to get it right (my bad) but it works. And, Yuki means snow. I have also been told it means prince and princess...but I'm not so sure on that one.

To all my wonderful reviews who have told me that they really like this story - I am trying to make the chapters longer. It might take some time, but I think I can do it. Oddly enough, I only have 10 reviews so far. If any of you have online friends who read fanfiction - be a sport and tell them of my story.

Review, please.  
About anything - related to the story, of course.

~CideanForever~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**Read chapter one!

**Note to readers**: This chapter is shorter than the others but I have my reasons. It's 11:16 at NIGHT. I'm up and typing - for all you my readers (and my dear reviewers, for you deserve it) and, damn, am I tired. I have a few other things to finish - they might get posted, but I'm not sure. Any of you who have read Midnight Summer - I am editing the story and the first three chapters are done. If you could, go over them and tell me what you think. I want to know if my editing is good or not...and it'll help me for school as well since I'm learning about editing. Anyway, have a good night - and, if you love me and my stories, please reread the first few chapters that are edited and the ones to come. It'd mean the world to me.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**The Path of the Cursed and the Forsaken**

**Seven**

* * *

It took a total of three days before he caught the first sign of them. He stiffened, eyes widening, and slowly turned. He can see Sakura, a white wolf in all her glory, pouncing on a grasshopper and, upon sensing his growing fear, snapped her head in his direction. Emerald green meets with blue for only a moment.

_What is it, Yuki-san?_ The gentle lure of her voice echoes in the background of his mind, a hum of energy that was once familiar to him.

"Sound Ninja." Two words are all that he needs to explain his unease and her she turns, ears twitching to catch any stray sound, before growling.

_We flee, now. _Yukari nods his agreement to her demand.

Sakura takes off first, turning every so often to see him, and he offers a reassuring smile. He follows in the wolf pup's footsteps, trusting her judgment. He knows that she will fight to protect him – the first in years to do so.

In the distance, he can feel them gaining on them. Their levels of chakra surpass his energy levels by far and, at the moment, he fears they will catch them. He fears that they will be caught and Sakura, his little wolf pup companion, will be killed.

And he knows Sakura can sense his mounting fear. He can see it in every step, feel her becoming tense and ready to tear into the first thing that comes into her range of attack. He knows she'll go in for the kill.

_How did I earn such a companion? _This is a question that has echoed in his thoughts since the day she saved him. Whatever reason it is, he is more than grateful.

He races behind the snowy white pup and, seeing that he can move faster, picks up her speed. He is sure that she has already learned that she can tell that he can sense the ninjas. He is certain that she knows this; he knows that she herself can feel them, but it seems to be natural in this odd land. He has seen talking dogs and other odd creatures.

It never ceases to amaze him.

He follows.

They reach a clearing, a clearing with a pure white lake in the middle, when Sound falls upon them. He stumbles back.

Sakura lunges. Her jaws clamp around a ninja's leg, the leg of the man in front of him. The pained cry that breaks past his lips chills Yukari's blood.

_Run, Yuki! _The demand slams into him, strong and urgent, and he scrables to his feet. As the ninja reaches for him, Sakura slams into him.

He hadn't even realized that the ninja shook her off.

Cut her off.

Red stains her coat, this he knows. He sees it moments before he bursts in the woods. The pain in her eyes haunts him as he runs, faster than he ever has.

He leaps over branches, dunks under unnaturally large roots that have erupted from the ground. He scrambles over fallen trees and hides behind large boulders. The ninjas pass him by, turn around, and continue the hunt.

_Run, little Yuki! Turn not around! _The roar of Sakura's voice pounds in his skull, bouncing around like an abused bouncy ball he played with when he was but a child.

He takes a sharp turn to the left, towards the denser part of the forest.

He races, faster and faster and faster. The ground blurs.

The sky whips by.

Energy surges within.

With a burst of chakra, the ground vanishes from under him. He spirals through the trees, hundreds of feet above the ground.

The chakra, he knows, will act as a beacon.

He leaps off a branch of a tree, shoots up into the air. He catches a glimpse of a ninja.

A kunai…

He twists out of the way, pushing chakra into the air around him. The blade curves to the side, blasts into the hard bark of another tree. Another comes – he pushes it away.

Land. The ground flies under his feet once again. He can sense other chakra, two he does not know, and races towards it. It feels not like Sound. This chakra is far stronger, more on the sidelines, uncaring, but maybe they can help.

Maybe they will be able to do something about his chasers.

He only hopes he can reach them fast enough so Sakura will be able to get out alive.

The trees start to thin.

_Yu…kari…_his lip trembles as his fracture name hums in the background. He can hear the pain in her voice as he bursts out of the wood.

He can see the shock on one of the men's faces.

He cries out when a kunai digs into the back of his leg.

He hits the ground, rolls. He grasps at the grasp, silver hair curling in the grass around him. He turns, sees the Sound Ninja descending upon him with a vengeance.

As he goes to cover himself, he is ripped off the ground by the back of his white kimono and swung backwards, in an arch. Even as he grapples to hold onto the man, as he digs his fingers into a hard blue surface, he can see a massive sword slam into the ninja's chest. Then pass right through him, spewing blood in every direction.

A few seconds pass. "I said capture the child, you dumbass!"

"How can I! He's clinging to an Akatsuki!"

The chest he is pressed into rumbles. A sound, like hoarse laughter, brushes the edge of his hearing.

"What the _hell_ does that have to do with it? There are more of us then them. _Now get that_ _kid_!"

The ground leaves out from under him as the man leaps. Yukari glances off the side, sees the ground far below, and his stomach falls.

As they land, the man laughs. "Hell, if I was this kid, I'd run to. You've gotta face that'd kill a mother."

"My mom's dead, Akatsuki." The other ninja snarls.

"Figured as much. Took one look and she doubled over!" the man holding onto him, this Akatsuki fellow, lunges to the side with a bellow of a laugh.

They land as the Sound Ninja gather, each drawing a blade.

"Idiots." Yukari can see the man clearly. Blue skin, beady black eyes, gills, a huge grin that borders bloodlust with a hint of humor…

In the depths of his mind, he feels Sakura. Her presence, so much in pain but pulsing with power, draws a pained cry from his lips.

And, as the Sound Ninja lunge at them, an explosion tears through the trees. Seconds later, the ninja in front is torn apart as a large, massive wolf stained red skids to a stop with a mighty roar.

* * *

This chapter is in Yukari's POV. He's a child and I wasn't sure what to do. And its short. How was the action? The battle? And Kisame, as we all know only one man with blue skin in Naruto (unless, of course, I missed another who has that description) how was his personality?

Review, please.  
About anything - related to the story, of course.

~CideanForever~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**Read chapter one!

**Note to readers**: This is a little...descriptive. Someone said I need to work with details and I tried that. I just hoped it worked.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**The Path of the Cursed and the Forsaken**

**Eight**

* * *

Never has her heart beat so fast. Never has the blood sung so strongly and fresh. Even as she skids to a stop, a trail of dust kicking up as she turns, she can smell Yukari and his fear. Through the blood that drips from her muzzle, she can smell him and two other scents that do not belong with Sound Ninja that she is currently shredding apart.

Even as she whips to a stop, blood spewing from her muzzle like red bullets, her gaze narrows on the large, blue ex-Mist Ninja holding Yukari firmly in his grip. Her ears flatten back, black lips curl over bloodied fangs, and a deep rumble exits her chest. Kisame, as she knows him, pales at the sight of her and the shredded body lying under her.

_Mine, _a rumble of possessiveness in the back of her mind reflects with shock in Yukari's eyes. Then understanding.

The Sound Ninja are backing away, fear shining in their eyes. She snarls and snaps at one that tries to get past her. With only a thought of her pup in mind, she becomes a stained wall between the two Akatsuki and Sound – only because they protect what is hers.

With no pause, she lunges outward – towards Sound. She rips through the first ninja, shredding through him like a grater through cheese. She takes the leg of another and the arm after that.

Blood pools on the ground.

Screams cut through the air.

"_Sakura_!" Yukari's scream is a storm of bells in her ears, alerting her to something she sees but does not feet as she is sent flipping across the ground.

She shifts, pain spears through her. She can see wide blade jammed through her once pure coat, the blood that bleeds out through the other side, and the now enormous paws that have a foot crushing down on the joint.

Pain…

She howls in pain when the flare of crushed bones, crushed wrists that link her arms to her paws, hits her. She struggles, trying to get away. Being impaled helps little and she turns her eyes, blazing emerald filled with hatred, to the ninja that is readying the final blow.

As the blade descends, a foot plants itself on either side of her before the ninja's throat opens up. She watches, partly in shock and partly in awe, as the man's head is served and then the blade is torn from her side. She goes to push herself up but a hand lands on her head.

"Down, girl." Her gaze snaps to Itachi, a growl emmiting from her throat.

He meets her gaze – vermillion Sharingan against vibrant forest. Then he jerks his head towards the retreating ninja seconds before Yukari rushes to her side. He buries his hands in her bloodied fur, drops his face against her neck, and shakes with withheld sobs.

She growls low and deep in her throat, comforting as a wolf to her pup. He looks up at her, blurry blue eyes glowing eerily at her, and a shaken smile lines his face.

"Y-you got s-s-s-s-so big." He runs his hand through her fur a second time as she drops her head to the ground.

"What are we going to do with these two?" Kisame's voice drifts to her and she can feel them starring at her, at Yukari.

When Kisame reaches for her pup, her boy, she twists around and snarls. One broken, injured paw goes to shield him, pulling him into her.

He pulls away – rightly so. At least he doesn't want his hand bitten off.

"Come on, girl. Let me see the boy," his voice is light as he reaches for a second time. She snarls in warning, timbre rising the closer he gets.

Yukari clings closer to her, murmuring in her ear, and casts a look at the large, blue ninja before saying her name. Whispering it.

_Evil men. _Two words bounce from her mind to his, his eyes widen, and he casts a look at the two men before turning to look at her once again. His grip tightens as she adds, _Akatsuki, red clouds. Assassins, murderers, cutthroats – all the same._

She can see the confusion in his eyes as he shakes her. Once, twice, three times…

Her head lolls to the side and she feels the ground vanish from under her. Carried…

"Stop complaining, kid. The wolf will be _fine_." She can hear Kisame above her, sounding ready to sigh or snap in anger.

She knows they are leaping through the trees. She can smell the air, the change in scent from Fire Nation to Earth Nation. Or is it Grass?

Soon enough, she can feel herself being set down on something warm. She can smell water, warm and humid, and can hear Yukari asking Itachi how they knew where this 'place' was at. He doesn't get an answer.

She drifts in and out of thought, into oblivion and out of it. At one point, a slight pain in her side told her of healing chakra – not hers. She's a wolf, she cannot heal herself.

She felt her paws being held in gentle hands, getting wrapped.

Then water.

She came away with a roar, thrashing against blue and even more, darken colors of blue. She twisted, jaws clamping down on hard flesh, and a pained cry. She tears herself away from the large ninja, dragging herself out of the hot water, and then yanked back in.

She can see Yukari's wide eyes…and a grin on his face.

And laugh lines.

"C-c-calm down, S-Sakura!" he's gripping his side, laughing.

Then she is freed. She goes to get out a second time but a pair of legs blocks her. She snarls, ears flattening for what feels the thousandth time that day.

"Hush," Itachi crouches to her levels, eyes black and calm.

He offers her his hand, palm up. She leans in, without meaning to, and sniffs. The scent of him clicks in her mind: nature, metal, and…dango?

Her ears perk up, twitching, and she sniffs him a second time. Yes, she smells dango.

She pushes her large head past his hand, against his cloaked stomach. She sniffs, hunting out the smell that lingers on him. Then she finds it, in a pocket at his side, and burrows her head in it. In attempt to get to the food, she fruitfully knocks Itachi down. With him leaning back, propped up on elbows and knees bent, it would have been embarrassing had she been human.

But she smells food and she wants it.

And, in the background, she can hear Kisame and Yukari laughing. Hysterically.

"Eh, Itachi-san, I think she wants your food!" the large, blue man bellows as he laughs, the sound echoing.

"As I can see." The stonic Uchiha replies as he shifts, stuffing his hand into his pocket while doing so.

She pulls away, observing the now open cloak, and sits. She can feel her tail thumbing on the ground in eagerness. Her tongue, large and red, hangs out of the side of her mouth.

He sits up, legs folded, and in his hand is dango. Three sticks of it and, as she eyes the goods, she can see a faint hint of a smile on his face. He tears off one piece, rolls it around in the center of his hand, and offers it to her.

She doesn't hesitate. She leans in and licks it off his palm.

_If Tsunade saw me, she'd scold me to oblivion…_she takes another piece from the Uchiha and then another. She lays down, wet and content, and eats the food right out of his hand.

**_Like a good dog._**

Had she been anyone else, she would have snarled and smashed her inner's face in. Haruka, being the crabby bitch she is, only snorts and vanishes from the mental stage of her mind when she senses her comment during Sakura's feeding time.

"Well, when she isn't tearing ninjas apart limb by limb, she's kind of cute…" she casts a look over at Kisame who is, at this very moment, sitting against the wall and eating. And sharing his food with Yukari after she snarls at him.

"What's your name, kid?" Kisame asks after a few minutes of silent eating.

"Yuki." Her pup answers, giving on his nickname.

_Good, pup…_blue eyes flicker to her and a smile eases it way onto his face.

And, once again, she's being picked up. She shifts, snarls when she sees the water, but Itachi hushes her again. Carefully kneels in the hot liquid and sets her on her feet.

"You are dirty." He comments as he pets down her fur.

She stays still as he runs the water over her. She watches it turn pink, the blood draining from white fur. Kisame, watching, lets out a low whistle.

"I knew ladies liked you, Itachi-san, but I wasn't aware that extended to animals as well." The ex-Mist ninja grins as she turns her gaze onto him.

"Maybe if you didn't drag them unwillingly, they would return your attentions." The Uchiha comments as he looks her over.

"Harsh," Kisame grumbles.

Itachi washes her once more, just to be sure, and helps her out of the water. Being mindful of her injured paws, he stays right behind and helps her settle onto the two Akatsuki cloaks lying on the ground before a blazing fire. She curls up on it, eyes closing, and can hear the soft murmur of conversation between the Akatsuki and Yukari…

* * *

Well, here is another chapter to the Wolf Sakura's amzaing adventure. I love how gentle Itachi is with 'animals' but be cold and detached from humanity. And Kisame...lol, you gotta love the blueness!

Review,  
I know you want to.  
Review, because you love me,  
Review because you love this story (at least I hope so if you continued this far)  
Review...

~CideanForever~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**Read chapter one!

**Note to readers**: Here is the next chapter - it is a bit slow, sorry about that, but I wasn't sure what to put...besides this. The next chapter will be much more eventful...hopefully...it should be. Anyway, here you go.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**The Path of the Cursed and the Forsaken**

**Nine**

* * *

"What the hell is up with that wolf? She's freaking enormous," Kisame leans back against the cave wall and eyes the large canine that the boy is currently curled into. Itachi, sitting at his side, stays silent but the ex-Mist Ninja knows he is thinking. That mind is going at full power to try and figure out how a wolf could get to that size. It just isn't natural. There isn't _anything_ natural about a wolf that is nearly six and a half feet tall.

"Seriously, what the hell? She snapped my leg in half with jaws like that! Those sound ninjas didn't stand a chance against her…" Itachi sighs and Kisame, still in the process of ranting – to himself – pauses to look over at him.

"What?"

"She is a wolf, we have already established that. Wouldn't her name be of more importance?" Kisame frowns, mulling over the words, before saying, "Sakura, if I heard the boy right. What's the big deal about that?"

"A certain Haruno, Sakura went missing from Konoha." The Uchiha states calming and the shark-ninja only snorts as he answers, "Last time I checked, people don't turn into fucking huge animals and go around protecting Akatsuki members and children. Let alone Haruno-san, being the Hokage's apprentice and all - she would be labeled a traitor. Anyway, who the hell said she went '_missing_?'"

Another sigh from the Uchiha moments before he answers, "There are no records stating any missions, she was last seen in the village, and not even the Nine Tail's Host has seen her…he has been very vocal about it."

Kisame nods, understanding the logic. Having been assigned as the soon-to-be captors of the Nine Tails, he and Itachi tend to keep an eye on the boy…and all around him. At times he feels like a stalker instead of a well-trained killer.

He turns to eye the boy, this Yuki, and sees him curl closer to the injured wolf's side. He eyes the pristine white animal, the splash of pink on her forehead, and he recalls the green of her eyes. Green, an unusual color for eyes when it comes to wolves – from what he knows, it is natural to have yellow.

But then again…he hasn't seen many wolves…

"Itachi, if it is possible for ninjas to suddenly, and without warning, to turn into animals…then, if she was actually _the_ Konoha Sakura…wouldn't she be pink?" he could have sworn he just heard the Uchiha groan but his ears must be playing tricks on him.

After a few minutes Itachi still does not answer.

"Alright, stupid question…pink wolves, never going to happen. Got it." The sigh that comes from Itachi is loud enough to hear moments before he says, "I am trying to sleep, Kisame-san."

Oh…

"But the size issue…chakra enhance, would be my guess."

Kisame hums his agreement as he settles next to the fire, resting for the day to come, and drifts to sleep. Within moments he and Itachi are dozing, but more than alert to their surroundings…

**~OoOoO~**

Her ears twitch, the two have finally settled. The fact that they were talking about her, that they know what is going on in Konoha, is a mind-rattling thing. It shouldn't be possible. How did they do it? When did, and do, they do it? How often? How did they escape the notice of Konoha's elite guard and the surveillance teams?

_Yuki, _the boy makes no movement but she feels his mind brush against hers in acknowledgment.

Yuki, or Yukari, is silent. He is still but he is aware of every brush of her mind and her thoughts. She can also sense his thought, his uneasiness, and can feel his questions.

_They are Akatsuki, Yuki. Killers, murderers, cutthroats, call them what you want. We need to leave…and soon…_Again he does not move but the scent of his fear hits her. She keeps her eyes closed but she feels Kisame shift, senses him becomes more alert.

_Calm yourself, pup. No harm will come to you, _He does as she bids. He calms downs, shifts in mock sleep, but stays silent. She listens, shifting a bit herself, and feels Kisame's own chakra level lower slightly.

He's wary.

And so is Itachi.

She goes over various, random things with Yuki. Goes over the food he ate, what he likes and dislikes about even more random things – like the color yellow. She also notes that he finds it odd that Kisame is blue.

The minutes tick by into an hour and the two settle down once again. The sudden brush of _his_ thoughts in _her_ mind startles her, _Usagi-san…you ran into her, didn't you?_

Images of an insane, old woman attacking her with flying skulls pop to mind. _Thought so…_

_How do you know of Usagi? _She senses his unease but he answers, _She's my…aunt…you could say…_

Aunt?

_Aunt?_

This little boy is related to that venous, foul woman? How the hell could that be possible? On the other hand, she really doesn't want to know. Yukari is just too…sweet…to be related to that creepy old woman with the even creepier abilities.

Morning comes much faster – and about a hundred conversations later. The moment Itachi stands, her eyes snap open. Kisame becomes aware of this fact when he reaches for Yuki as she lunges at his hand, fangs bared.

He yanks back and Yuki, startled awake, clings to her and looks franticly between them. She can see Kisame, face a lighter shade of blue that hints of his 'fear' and Itachi's narrowed eyes. She crosses one paw over Yuki, pulling him under her, and lowers her head. Her ears press back, her snarl lengthens and becomes a great deal loud in volume. Both look unsettled before Kisame slowly pulls away from them. Itachi, after a moment, does the same.

"Saku," Yuki pets her muzzle, sending frantic words to her thoughts to calm down.

She pulls away, becoming still and mute, but she keeps her eyes on the two ninjas sitting across from them. Yuki knows more than they do but they also might know who she really is. That could be very bad for her.

"She's just…edgy around those she doesn't know." Yuki smiles at them, adds, "And it might be the fact that you took her by surprise. Anyway, what's for breakfast?"

Kisame eyes them, frowning, but answers, "Fish."

"But aren't you a shark so would that be…cannibalism?" The large, blue ninja hangs his head and leaves without another word.

_Nice…_she feels Yuki stifle a laugh as he turns to the glaring Uchiha, "Why are your eyes red?"

"Bloodline Limit," the two-worded answer comes and Sakura watches as Yuki presses him for a bigger explanation, "It is something that is inherited in my family."

Again Yuki expresses interest – in what it can do.

"Genjutsu."

"What type?"

It goes on from there and she can sense the Uchiha's frustration. He's probably wondering when the hell Yuki will shut up. The boy is still at it when Kisame comes in with fish and even after it is cooked.

It would seem that one-worded answers don't please Yuki – in any sense, fashion, or way.

It also seems to be amusing to Kisame as he sits there, watching with a large grin on his face. Itachi, on the other hand, is determined to keep his answers short – or not answer at all. Sakura, who is currently observing this all, finds it unnerving how…_human_…the two Akatsuki appear to be at the moment.

But they are Akatsuki – they are the enemy of the Nations and of her close friend and teammate Naruto. They are the villains, they are killers who have no mercy…

…but, they have helped them. To help a child, and a wolf, one has to know mercy to a certain extent.

Don't they?

She drops her muzzle onto her paws, blinking slowly at the two ninja as they get ready to set off. In this moments, they tell Yukari – and unknowingly, her – that they will take them to the village that is nearby. Not the one they came from, no, one that is closer to the edge of the Earth Nation – close to the desert that Suna resides in.

"And what will you two do?" Yuki asks as he helps her stand.

"We'll finish our mission." Kisame answers as he straps his sword to his back. Itachi, who is currently slipping on his cloak, adds, "Beyond that, we have no plans."

The first word that comes to Sakura's mind is lair. They will make plans on capturing Naruto – she has to find a way back to Konoha and inform Tsunade of this. She has to do something but, as a wolf, it is hard to think of how she will do so.

And she can't have Yuki tell them that they are from Konoha – they might try to use them as ransom. That would not go smoothly, she would have to fight them. Attack two ninjas who could kill her with a flick of their wrist.

No, she'll have to play nice these next few days that they will be traveling together. She will have to find a chance to escape or get to Suna – she can have Yukari tell Gaara what has happened. The Kazekage will know what to do – and how to go about it.

Yes, at this point in time, that is the most logical plan.

But these are Akatsuki…

…and if there is one thing she knows, nothing can go according to plan with them. Being the most wanted criminals has its disadvantages. She only hopes that things go smoothly for her.

* * *

Well, here is another chapter. Is it me...or is Kisame uneasy with a giant wolf near? And Yuki and Itachi! CUTE! Poor Itachi, being pestered by a child. Who would have thought?

Review,  
I know you want to...

~CideanForever~


	10. Jan 18, 2011

**Disclaimer:**Read chapter one!

**Note to readers**: There is a bit of grapic blood in this chapter - closer towards the end. You have been warned.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**The Path of the Cursed and the Forsaken**

**Ten**

* * *

A lone howl breaks through the night, drifting in the wind. Itachi looks up, over at Yuki, before turning his gaze to his partner. Kisame, all-in-all, looks a bit uneasy with the large wolf stalking their camp as if she owns the place – and he cannot blame him. She's a monster of a creature, impossibly tall and broad. Those jaws could snap them in half. He is sure if it suited her, she could use them as a chew toy.

And then he sees it once again.

The way the boy looks up at the wolf, meets her eyes, before frowning and sighing. Then he casts a quick glance at Kisame and himself. Then he looks at the wolf, confusion clouding the young eyes. It suits Itachi too silently, and unnoticeably, to watch the two interact. The way they go about it, it reminds him of the summoning creatures, their mental links, and unspoken conversations.

Obsidian eyes narrow.

The wolf named Sakura turns, her jade eyes meeting his. Ears flatten back just a bit, a flash of a fang in a long, white muzzle. A near inaudible growl.

Kisame jerks in surprise.

Yes, Kisame is uncomfortable with the canine so close. But they told the boy that they would escort them to the nearest town they cross. Kisame knows that they will be traveling with the large wolf for the next few days, week even with that injured paw of hers.

Kisame casts one wary glance before going back to packing.

He himself is uneasy. It is something that Itachi will never admit out loud. There is something off about this wolf, about the power in her walk, the strength in her attacks. When they protected the boy, when she ripped through the sound ninja, the explosion of chakra was suffocating. At first he was not sure who it was from – but now he knows it is this wolf.

This large, magnificent creature standing among them is impossible to understand. With a splash of pink on her forehead, white encasing a muscled frame, he knows that she will do whatever it takes to protect the boy.

"Kisame," Itachi stands from his crouching position next to the river that waits outside the cave they took shelter in.

The shark-ninja grunts, standing, and performs a sealing jutsu. With a 'pop' their belongings are nestled within a scroll, quickly stored in Kisame and his cloaks for later use. Kisame, standing next to Yuki as of now, grins, "Time to go?"

Itachi turns, cloak billowing around him as he slips his hat on. Kisame follows suit, lifting his sword so that it rests over his shoulder. Yuki dances ahead, the she-wolf keeping pace at the rear. Itachi can sense her, moving and as alert as he himself, and frowns in concentration.

For the first part of the morning, they walk along the trails in relative quiet. A few times they cross paths with natives, men and woman who stay out of their way but watch them pass with open curiosity. At one point, an old woman gives the child a cake-of-sorts and the boy hugged her for it.

He split it into thirds – one for Itachi, one for his partner, and to eat as he walked next to Sakura.

Itachi nibbled on the edges, enjoying the warm textures of the chocolate melting on his tongue. Behind him he can hear Kisame conversing with the boy, asking random questions that the Uchiha stores for future reference.

"Hold on, she _saved_ you?"

"The Sound Village has been after me and, when they caught me again, she managed to get me out. Without Sakura-chan, I wouldn't be here!" Itachi slows, so that he is walking next to Kisame and the boy is in front of them.

He watches as Yuki twirls, eyes bright. Sakura ambles up, tail nearly brushing the ground. Yuki wraps his arms around her neck, giggling as he holds onto her.

"Itachi-san, what's your mission?" he is now walking backwards, a large smile on his face.

The boy goes on when he does not answer, "Last night, you said that you will go on to complete your mission after Sakura and I are dropped off in this village. What is your mission? Is it dangerous? Don't you miss your home?"

Again, the irritation starts to boil. This boy asks too many questions. In fact, the questions seem to be spawned from the one that came from before, all connected but separate. And Kisame, kami forbid, is finding this amusing.

"The mission is classified, Yuki-san. All missions a ninja take are dangerous." Itachi watches the frown mar the boy's face as he says, "And what about home? Don't you miss your family?"

"Can't miss something you don't have, kid." Kisame folds his arms over his chest, a look of thoughtfulness etching itself onto his face.

"What about your family, Yuki-san. Where are they?" now the child looks sad and Sakura nudges him in the side.

"I don't know where my family is…I…haven't seen them in…a long…time…" a hint of tears glitter in his eyes and Itachi casts a look up at the sky.

By noon, they have found a place to rest. In a small clearing next to a waterfall, they sit. Yuki is playing in the water and Sakura is resting next to the bank. Itachi, pulling his hat off, casts a look at their surroundings before addressing his partner, "I need to inform Leader-sama of our whereabouts."

Kisame grunts in acknowledgment.

With a small burst of chakra, Itachi opens the link between him and his leader. He waits, seeing if there is time…

_"Itachi-san, you are early."_

In images, the Uchiha replays the events from the last few days ending to where they currently are as of now. He can feel the Leader's chakra rumbling before, _"Very well, I expect a report in three days. As for your two guests, what do you plan on doing?"_

More images boil up, the conversation he had with Yuki the strongest. He waits, _"In the meantime, see if you can learn more about this boy."_

The connection parts, breaking up between them with ease. Itachi leans back against the bolder, content on resting till they set off once again.

**OoOoO**

The day has passed slowly for her. Sakura has felt the Uchiha's attention on her, the wariness that he expertly hides honed in on every little thing that she does. Having to act more animal-like but not drop the tendencies that she has already shown has proven to be a task.

As of now, Yuki is once again eating. Kisame had hunted fish, getting enough for all of them. She had finished hers, tearing into the raw flesh of the animal with vigor. Had she been human, the thought of eating anything raw would have made her lose her stomach.

But as a wolf, eating it raw is the best way. She prefers cooked food, warm milk, but that is something that she does not want to express. And Itachi, his stillness and humming chakra…it is unnerving, at best.

_Sakura, what will we do? _Yuki's voice is uneasy, but it does not match the beaming mask he wears as he animatedly talks to the ex-Mist ninja.

_Itachi mentioned that we will be dropped off near the desert, we will travel that way. In Suna, we can find Gaara. I am sure he can help once he is informed of our situation. _Yuki keeps on talking, smiling and happy, but his own message comes through with the hint of fear, _But what will we do if they figure us out? They're already on alert._

So he has noticed it to. For a child, he has the makings of a well-trained ninja. It can be unsettling but it makes it easier for him to act natural, to act the way he should.

With no warning, a pulse of chakra expands in the ground. Sakura is on her feet, ears flattened back and snarling. Kisame is also up, sword drawn. His free hand pulls Yuki close, keeps him without grabbing range.

The ground erupts, a storm of soil and dirt clouding the air. Sakura skids to the side, snapping a mouthful of fangs at the arm of an invader. Blood flashes through the sky.

She leaps back, a blade hisses through the air before her.

She leaps up, fangs clamping around a neck. She snaps the flesh like it is butter, blood gushes into her mouth. A strangled cry from her prey before he drops lifeless.

_Stay close to one of us, Yuki!_ She can feel him, her pup, a few feet.

Kisame stands over him, smashing through ninja as they sprout like weeds out of the ground. As she closes it, she can see her pup clinging to his leg. The fear coming off of him is enough to turn her sight red with rage.

She slams into the one coming in from behind. She can hear the intake of breath from Kisame as her fur brushes the back of his cloak, she can feel him turn as she crushes the ninja's neck between her powerful jaws. She lifts her head up, blood leaking from her muzzle, and sees the grin on the Akatsuki's face.

Ninja after ninja, the three of them tear down their opponents. Itachi blasts them apart with fire based attacks, Kisame shreds them, and Sakura tears into them. She and Itachi weave in and out of them, covering the ex-mist ninja who refuses to budge in order to ensure that the boy cowering at his feet is not harmed.

And then they are fleeing through the woods. Kisame is carrying the boy in his arm, his sword over his shoulder. The area behind them is in a blaze.

"Damn, they came out of nowhere!" Kisame roars as he leaps off another branch.

"Indeed."

"And the wolf knew before _we_ did!" a quick glance at her, he adds, "No offense."

A low rumble from her chest gives him a large grin. Then he down, landing roughly on the ground next to her, and they race across the forest floor side-by-side.

Itachi lands on her other side.

"It is good she is on our side, is it not?" Kisame is grinning and Itachi, after a moment, answers, "I believe you are correct. Thank you, Sakura-san, you covering our backs."

Another low rumble of a growl is her answer.

* * *

Itachi is talking to the wolf. It makes me wonder - how much does he suspect?

And Kisame is uneasy with Sakura!

It's a wolf-eats-fish world, I guess.

Review,  
I know you want to...

~CideanForever~


	11. February 04, 2011

**Disclaimer: **Read chapter one!

**Note to readers**:

**Rating: T**

* * *

**The Path of the Cursed and the Forsaken**

**Eleven**

* * *

_"Tsunade-baa-chan!" _she will never admit it, but hearing the brat call her that is always comforting. At the moment, however, it only promises more headaches. Even as Naruto comes bursting into her office, wild-eyed and shaking, she knows that this is going to end badly.

She can always tell.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" she asks as she shifts through the mountainous pile of paperwork.

"Sakura-chan isn't back and she still hasn't made an appearance! You have to send someone to look for her!" she sighs, setting the papers in hand aside.

"I have, Naruto. Several times. No one has found anything yet." It hurts to lie, it really does. She has someone out pretending to be looking for her 'missing' student but that isn't what worries her.

Sakura hasn't been seen at all.

There have been no mentions of a pink-haired, green-eyed girl in any place. The only thing that has been spotted, the only thing that has been out of the normal, is the six-foot wolf and the child that has been spotted from time-to-time with two members of the Akatsuki – something she has not told anyone about. That would not go over smoothly. She only hopes that child isn't the one Sakura is looking for or she will have a shit-load of problems to go through to retrieve the said kid.

But Naruto, on the other hand, isn't taking no for an answer.

In fact, he is standing before the Hokage's desk with clenched fists and feverous eyes. She is ignoring him again, something that he can't stand. So much, in fact, that he can feel Kyuubi's power whirling a storm up inside of him.

"Tsunade-sama," he breathes in slowly as her head shoots up in shock, "Sakura-chan must be found. I don't care how long it takes, but don't stop sending people after her."

He doesn't bother mention that, if necessary, he will take matters into his own hands. He turns, leaving before his baa-chan can say a word. Nothing can be said.

_She's lying to me. I know she is! _He feels Kyuubi brush against his senses, soothing him without a word and nods to himself.

He doesn't know why Tsunade is lying to him or what the purpose behind it is, but he knows it has to do something with Sakura's disappearance. The one thing he failed to mention to his friends and allies is the fact that demon-enhanced senses give him a hand over them – he can sense when someone isn't telling him the truth.

And Tsunade didn't only reek of liquor but of lies.

And it's starting to piss him off.

_I'll just figure this out myself, _he pushes past the ninja at the front of the Hokage Tower and sweeps right into the street without a backward glance. He keeps going, head held high and fuming on the inside. He doesn't even see Sai as he walks past him, doesn't hear Shikamaru calling out his name and that followed by his trademark 'bothersome', or Kiba yelling at him.

**_So what is the plan? _**Kyuubi's hauntingly deep voice curls around inside him, questioning with great amusement.

_I…don't know…yet. _A laugh is his answer and then images appear. They are random, out of order but the message is clear. It couldn't be clearer.

But the risk is great.

_I could be branded…as…a traitor. _That weighs down on him, pulling at his thoughts and his loyalties.

**_How can it be so if you are doing it out of your loyalty to a friend? A way to bring one back whom has gone missing is no betrayal unless those who feel betrayed are stupid…is it possible that some breeds of human are stupider than others?_** He nearly stumbles over hi feet in shock at the question, laughter bubbling up in his chest.

He has partaken in hundreds of missions in the near eighteen years of his life.

He has done many dangerous things.

He has disobeyed orders.

What should stop him from doing what he wants now? He lost Sasuke to power and now Sakura…

"N-Naruto-k-k-kun," he looks up at the long-haired Hyuga heiress and smiles.

"Hinata-chan, how are you?" he beams but on the inside he is going over possible paths of action even as he carries on a conversation about the day and how missions are going.

They walk together, him and the Hyuga. He remembers his battles with Neji, her protective cousin who is a year older then her. He is glad that they are getting along.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, have you heard anything about Sakura-chan?"

The Hyuga girl frowns, brows drawing together in thought. Her head tilts to the side, arms folding across her chest.

"Now that you a-ask, Naruto-k-kun, I haven't since s-she went missing. Have y-you heard anything?" she implores and he shakes his head.

"No, baa-chan says she hasn't heard anything yet, either." Mentally he rants about the lie that is and the sinking feeling in his stomach only makes his worry even more.

They split at the top of the street and he heads for his apartment. He locks the door behind himself and stares at the mess that is his home. He pulls his headband off, holds it loosely in his hand.

It brings forth images of Sakura and Sasuke, of Kakashi and Jiraiya, or hard days training. It brings a hollowed out ache in his chest.

He tosses it on the table as he enters his bedroom, grabbing a bag as he goes. He stuffs a few pairs of clothing in it, some food, a water bottle, and a medical kit (something Sakura beat him with until he started carrying one on himself). Then he eyes the window.

**_Are you certain, kit? _**The deep baritone of Kyuubi's voice holds concern and he smiles. The fox-demon has been the closest thing to a parent he can think of – besides Tsunade and Kakashi. But they don't give him the advice, the comfort, or the wisdom the fox does. He mocks him when he messes up, praises when he does something right. He lends him power when he can't stand on his own and doesn't give any when he has his own.

That is a bound he refuses to let the Akatsuki sever.

Not today, not tomorrow, or any other fucking day of any damn year.

He goes about his room, grabbing weapons and scrolls and ninja-related foods like soldier pills and blood stoppers. Those things can sure be handy when it comes down to hand-to-hand combat. And then he looks down at himself and the blaring orange of his outfit.

Sakura has managed to keep out of sight and she has _pink_ hair. That's kind of hard to miss. But she somehow managed to vanish, not leaving behind a trace. And Naruto is determined to do the same – hell, if his pink-haired teammate can vanish with pink hair then he can get rid of anything that will set him apart…and that means his beloved orange clothing.

And that means repacking his clothing.

With a sigh, he pulls out anything orange or colorful. All the while, he mutters about killing the soul for the love of his sister – not crush. That fell a long time ago, those romantic feelings he once harbored. Now he only has a found spot, a bound between family – like he has for Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya…and Iruka. There is nothing in the world that can replace his family.

And there is that curious feel he gets when he is around Hinata. He can't explain it, not in actual words, but it makes him feel light on his feet but heavy at the same time. Hot skinned but alert.

And as he continues to pack his clothing, he thinks about the things he'll leave behind. His ramen, for one, is not coming. Instead, he packs small foods – and hunting tools. That would be better, if nothing else. Bread, cheese, and other cured meats – ones that do not have to be cooked – go into the scrolls as well.

After checking he has everything he needs, he casts a look at the darkened window. Then he looks down at his new outfit and mourns. Standing all in black, he feels naked with the comforting orange but it is a sacrifice he can make for his friend. Black pants, fishnet top, black jacket over the top. Black boots – his sandals are in his bag.

He slings the bag onto his shoulder, casts one look at the discarded headband on the table, and thinks over leaving a note before shaking his head. That wouldn't do. If Tsunade gets an idea to his thoughts, she'll be pissed.

Infuriated and hell-bent on getting him back.

So he goes out the backdoor, lands lightly on the ground, and dashes through the streets. Necklace nestled in his shirt, it is the only thing that will be a constant reminder that he is not betraying his home and friends. That he is doing this out of love and sense of loyalty for friends and family.

He is not a traitor.

But on the inside, he feels just like that.

It makes his chest hurt.

It makes his eyes burn.

It makes his resolve strengthen as one wet trail on his face dries and a new sense of purpose comes to mind. How can he possibly be Hokage if he can't find his friends? How can he be Hokage if he can't keep one promise?

A Hokage's word is stone – even if it means dying to see it accomplished.

And as future Hokage – he will find Sakura and bring her home. One day he will do the same for Sasuke but Sakura is far more important.

He readjusts the strap of his backpack as he leaps back in the air, eyes set on the looming wall a good hundred feet ahead of him. His eyes narrow in concentration as he suppresses his already masked chakra.

Fifty feet…

His heart beats inside of his chest as he darts between buildings, staying out of the air. He feels nervous, as if hundreds of eyes are focused on him. It makes him sick to his stomach.

Twenty-five feet…

He passes by a few homes he knows. The lights are off in some and on in the others. He can feel the sweat on his palms. He can hear the blood rushing in his ears.

Fifteen feet…

With one powerful push, he sails over the wall with enough force to not be seen. He lands in the trees on the other side, shaking. He forces himself not to look back as he leaps farther into the forest, leaving behind his home with a silent promise –

He will not return unless he has Sakura with him.

He will have her at his side, smiling and laughing.

She will be there with her knowing eyes gleaming with a hidden joke.

She will be healthy if a little less-for-wear then when she was back in Konoha.

She will be back where she belongs.

She will be with her loved ones.

She will have done whatever she set out to done.

She will tell him the truth.

She will tell him why she left.

As he leaps through the forest, he thinks of what he can possibly do. He thinks of where he should head and what to do. He thinks of the places she wouldn't go – Suna is the top of the list. That would be followed by the Village Hidden in the Mist and a few other places she is well known in.

**_But why not go to such a place? It would be the last someone would look. She has hidden herself, somehow._**

It's so easy!

Of course, if she has changed her appearance to do this crazy task she set herself on, then it would make sense to go to places like this! But now he can only ask himself this: Which should he go to first? Suna or Mist?

_Defiantly Suna._ Kyuubi's laughter bounces in the background, warm and comforting despite the troubles he knows will fall upon him in the days to come.

* * *

Well, hello at last. It has been twenty odd days since my last update and I know you all are so happy to have read this and so unhappy that there isn't another chapter after it. For those who stuck with me till now, thank you. For those who didn't - you don't know what you're missing.

Anyway, I thought I'd do a chapter in someone else's POV for once. I choose Naruto for two reasons - one being he is Sakura's friend and, two - well, it's on my profile. I can't really think.

Lov3N3verLasts: You asked for the chapters to be longer – well, I hope this works. Getting beyond five pages is one hell of a task for me. Anyway, it's longer than the other chapter, which I am really happy about, and I hope you liked it. Should I try other POV's more often for this chapter or just keep to what I have and add one or two every every now-and-then?

Review,  
I need answers...AND CHECK MY PROFILE

~CideanForever~


	12. March 09, 2011

**Disclaimer: **Read chapter one!

**Note to readers**:

**Rating: T**

* * *

**The Path of the Cursed and the Forsaken**

**Twelve**

* * *

In a period of two days, things went from swell to hell. Sakura had started feeling the first pains in her joints, like those from human to wolf. Yuki felt it imminently, trying to help her through their mental pathway. Didn't do much, considering the fact that they're both running through the forest with two very pissed off Akatsuki members trailing after them. But that hardly tells anything.

_The day was setting, the wind cooling. Kisame and Itachi, at the front, found yet another hot spring for them to settle around. Yuki bounded forward, sending a cautious checkup on her and her pains. At that moment, she felt fine. Well, as fine as she could with every part of her humming with sore irritation. They settled, washed their clothing and skin._

_As Yuki played in the water, another waved of pain washed over her. A warning of sorts, one that she had not heeded. As she padded into the water, hoping the heat would sooth the tense muscle, she could feel a darker chakra coiling in the pit of her stomach. She could feel it surging, boiling, rising to the surface as she let her paws wet with blessedly warm water._

_And then something changed._

_Her joints screamed, she went under. She could hear Yuki screaming, feel arms wrapping around her furry middle. Feel herself being lifted out of the water, pulled up as the magic in her animal body grinded together, her muscles screaming as a wolf scream tore past black lips._

_The tips of her fur took a pink tint, limbs thinning. She could hear Yuki's surprised intact, and then the fear in his scent alerted her that something bad was happening. She could feel the air changing, heating as the foreign chakra overtook her cursed body. Wrapping it with painful caresses._

_And then a blast of energy, leaving a naked female with pink hair lying on top of a half-dressed Uchiha with a wide-eyed fish-like ninja staring slack jawed. To say they were pissed – that would be an understatement._

Her skin is damp, now. Yuki, who is currently catching a ride on her back, is a great deal calmer and his skin is no longer fever hot – and no doubt his face no longer red. There is much more to worry about – namely two pissed off males that are trailing after them. Sakura, now human, is fleeing through a forest stark ass naked.

Not her greatest moment. That much is for certain. And of all people to see her, virgin still, without any clothing are two people she never thought possible. Had she known that was going to happen, she would have hightailed it out of them much sooner. Much, _much_ sooner.

"Sakura-chan, they're catching up…" the soft, terrified hum of the boy's voice is enough to force her to push another surge of chakra through her legs – thrusting her quicker through the forest, blood splattering on leaves and bark as it cuts her tender flesh.

She is still aware of the boy's emotions – his fear, excitement, his confusion. She can feel it like it is her own. She can sense a bit of the two behind her – mainly uncontrollable rage from both of them.

And that's saying something when it's coming from Itachi.

Up ahead, she knows there will be little room to move. It will be harder to escape. In the back of her mind, she can still feel the pain of the sudden transformation. She can still recall the heat of a male she landed on, shocked by the sudden situation and thoroughly embarrassed. And then scared for her life when the Sharingan activated in tune with his anger.

Yeah, he must be pissed. But then again, he and Kisame talked about that possibility.

_"Haruno!"_ Kisame's bellow echoes through the woods, powerful and stunning. Horrifying.

A sound of wood being torn apart shreds through the trees. Without a doubt, Kisame is tearing through them with Samehada in hand. Yeah, running faster would seem like the best idea.

"Yuki-kun, can you hold onto me on your own?" she asks over her shoulder.

"Y-yeah." He clings tighter as she releases her arms from her hold, pushing herself forward.

Chakra surges to her arms, spiraling down to her fists. She leaps. She crashes down, first smashing into the ground. It channels from her, shoots outward. The ground explodes, a mass cloak of debris and clouds. She darts between the jutting stones, leaping as gracefully as a cat. Anything that stands in her way is smashed. On her back, she senses the boy's awe.

In the background, she can feel their pursuers' white fury.

She speeds up, smashing through everything. She makes the terrain as uneven as possible, but the overwhelming sound of rushing water meets her ears. The only word to leave her mouth is 'fuck' before it slams into her.

She shoves Yuki out of the water, away from the two closing in on them. And just in time. A hand grasps her ankle, forcing her farther down as she nearly reaches the top. She knows this to be Kisame, and she knows Itachi is going after Yuki.

_'RUN!' _She can feel Yuki's shock, feel him moving. Can feel him fleeing, rushing into untouched forest and away from familiar people and ground. And Itachi is right on his trail.

She twists, slamming a chakra enhanced foot into the ex-Mist ninja's face. He lets go and she uses a bit of her remaining strength to drag herself onto dry land. She gasps, dragging in much needed air as cold wind grazes over bare, and newly wet, skin.

"This is sick in _so_ many ways…" she groans as she pulls herself to her feet, moving to rush forward when an arm cages her stomach, pulling her back into the water. She snarls, thrashing in the strong grip of the Akatsuki as she goes back under.

The grip tightens as she mentally curses.

_Bastards trying to drown me!_

**_What gave it away?_**

She shoves her inner away, focusing on survival only. She manages to elbow him in the throat, getting out of his grip a second time. She even kicks him away before surging forward, throwing herself on the dry and rough land.

Forcing herself to her feet, she's up and running. She dashes into the forest, following the trail Yuki is on but avoiding Itachi's. Kisame is hard to handle, but Itachi would be impossible. Go around Uchiha, grab her pup, and flee like hell. That's her plan. It's one she will follow through to a tee. She will keep running until they are someplace safe. She will keep going until they are far away and the Akatsuki are nowhere close to catching them.

But first things first – she has to catch up.

With power she didn't know she still had in her, she soars through the forest. She can feel Yuki getting closer, feel his fear. And she knows Itachi is close to closing in on him.

_No on my watch, _she snarls to herself. The beast in her stirs, enhancing her senses.

She can see Yuki now, Itachi reaching out to grab him. Sakura acts on instinct. Her fist smashes against his face, sends him hurtling across the clearing as she roars, _"Don't touch my pup!"_

Then she's lifting him off the ground, and racing through the forest at breakneck speed. The impact she hit Itachi with was enough to get her far enough that they lose her trail – all thanks to the sudden downpour of rain and muddy ground.

**~OoOoO~**

Shelter, Sakura found it! That is the only thing that goes through his mind as the pink-haired woman sets him on the ground before collapsing herself. He turns, watching as her shuddering form, blue from cold, ripples with the aftershock of transformation.

"Sakura-chan," he murmurs, scooting to sit next to her. He rubs her back, her skin blazing hot despite the cold and blue tint.

He has never felt so helpless. He knows she needs a fire, but he's afraid to leave her on her own to gather the wood. And he doesn't have any flint.

Then she stirs, slowly forcing herself to sit up. He shoots forward, grabbing onto her. "No, be still! You'll be ill if you move around too much."

Familiar jade eyes stare down at him as she smiles. She brushes his bangs out of his face as she answers, "Nothing to worry about, Yuki-kun. I said I'd protect you, didn't I?"

He nods, but then comments, "But you can't protect me if you die from the cold!"

She hums her agreement, arms folding to cover her chest as she sits up. She looks around, tired and still shivering. The cave she chose, he notes, is dry. And a bit warmer than outside.

A place possible for hibernation.

"We can't stay here for long. They'll track us." She says.

"Sakura-chan, why were they so mad?"

He can see her unease, but she answers, "The village I hail from, Konoha – Village Hidden in the Leaves, are sworn enemies with the Akatsuki."

Yuki nods, understanding instantly. He knows how that works. His aunt would be a great example, practicing the forbidden arts that she has ultimately passed down onto Sakura. Something he has explained to her bit by bit.

He tells her to call to him if anything is wrong, and ventures outside in search of dry wood. It takes him time to find it, but when he does, he stakes it and carries it. With the help of his guardian, the fire roars to life and they sit before it.

He watches as the pink-haired female, his wolf now human, rubs her hands along her arms. He can easily tell that she is uncomfortable about her cloth-less stake. He looks down at his own shirt, one of Itachi's, and nods to himself. With abrupt ease, he pulls the now dry cloth from his own body and hands it over to the shaking girl. She stares at it, then at him, and smiles.

She takes it from him, slipping into it. She settles down within minutes.

"I take it that open nudity is not common amongst the five nations." He states after a few minutes and she nods.

He watches as Sakura plops down onto her side, curling up in a wolf-like position. He crawls over to her side, cuddling into her stomach, and drifts off with her. On the outside, he is frightened. He can still feel the overwhelming anger of two people he has come to call friends. He can see the rage in their eyes, the sheer determination.

On the inside, he wonders if they will ever forgive them.

What his aunt did, it was not Sakura's fault. She was a victim, just like him. The old woman gave her no choice but to walk the path of the cursed, forever pulled away from normal life. He only hopes that the woman, so mother-like to him, can learn to control the changes in her body.

Control it…or be controlled…

Sakura's arms curl around him in sleep, and he hears her whisper the two missing comrades name is heart wrenching sorrow. It brings tears to his eyes.

Silently, he falls asleep.

Silently, he hopes that all will be well.

* * *

That would be a really bad thing to happen! Naked, fighting ninjas...or fleeing from them...or both. Poor Sakura. I hope this chapter got a few laughs out of some of you!

Review

~CideanForever~


	13. July 03, 2011

**Disclaimer: **Read chapter one!

**Note to readers**: Most the time, I try to go for four/five pages. This is one short. But, I swear, the next chapter will make up for it! Hopefully. But this gives a bit of insight, and it switches between POV's, so you all have be _warned_! Well, at least I updated. That counts, right? And, since it's been awhile, I'll cut this off with an 'enjoy and review!'

**Rating: T**

* * *

**The Path of the Cursed and the Forsaken**

**Thirteen**

* * *

Itachi crouches at the edge of the river, pushing thoughts of a pink-haired woman from his thoughts. Or, more importantly, a vivid recollection of bared flesh – it's something that his mind replays. Trying to figure out how he didn't figure it out, the way her wolf-eyes watched him so intently. And now she knows about them, more than he would like. About him, about Kisame – scowling, he stands. Kisame looks up, his brows furrowed in that troubled expression of his, but says nothing.

He steps away from the water, continuing to follow the path Yuki and Sakura left behind. With them so close to Sand, it's vital for them to get ahead of them. Whatever information that she holds, it mustn't reach the Kazekage. At all.

Once again, his thoughts turn back to Sakura as she sprawled out on top of him, eyes wide in shock.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The desire to run has never been this strong.

Not in a longtime.

With Yuki resting on her clothed back, the sand hot under her feet, her mind focuses only on her current task. Sand, she must get there. Find shelter, and clothing, to tend to the boy resting so trustingly against her. A boy, one still so young, relies on her to keep him safe. A task she is starting to doubt she can do. Tired, worn out from evading two persistent men, she knows it's only a matter of time before they corner her. And, by that time, she hopes to have Yuki far away. Possibly on his way to Konoha with capable ninjas from Sand as his escorts, but only time can truly tell her as much.

But, for now, she must concentrate on moving.

Against all odds, she's managed to get this far. She's managed to understand two members of Akatsuki in one way or another. She's seen the carefully hidden values under Itachi's cold mask of indifference. She's seen Kisame's gentler side, though she's faced the roughness that comes with it.

And she can't deny the longing ache in her chest at the absence of their presence. More than anything, it hurts. It pains her to know that they aren't there, not fighting to help her get Yuki safely to Gaara's city. But she also knows that she's managed to get this far due to her…physical alterations to her person.

Sharpened hearing…

Keen sense of smell…

Improved sight…

Even her skin has been altered, hardened and hypersensitive. She can taste different things in the air, things she couldn't have before the curse. Not even if she poured chakra into her taste buds. It's as if her skin's attempting to crawl off her, to get away from the new feeling pouring into her veins.

Yet she keeps moving, ignoring the way her body protests each movement. In her mind, it's as if she was bedridden for a many of days. And then left to stand and move unaided, defenseless to the world new under her feet. In that sense, she is. Moving from four legs to two, animal power to fragile human with chakra – the difference is notable. And near unbearable.

Slowing down, drawing to a halt to drag in ragged breaths, Yuki presses his cheek against hers. He breathes in slowly, exhaling with as much care. Sakura, much to her surprise, finds her breathing matching his in a matter of moments. Slow and calm – even and without hurry.

"Thanks," setting him down, she rolls her shoulders.

The boy nods, his eyes boring into her with an unsettling intensity.

"Are you well, Sakura?" he questions, his head tilting to the side with childlike curiosity, "I know the change can be stifling, but you must bear through with it."

_How is it that he can ask a question to answer it indirectly? _He goes on, unaware of her thoughts, "I think we are near the Sand Village, are we not? We can get food, yes?"

"Hai, pup," she murmurs, a yawn slipping past her without her consent.

Again he frowns, a light pull of his silvery brows as he comments, "Rest. I will wake you in an hour."

She settles down without question.

**OoOoOoOoO**

In the events of things, he isn't sure how to feel. He was angry at first, but that was replaced by confusion. Then a headache.

Kisame, for the life of him, cannot understand how a wolf turned in Sakura Haruno. And why she had to land on Itachi, all naked curves and red faced in a mixture of embarrassment and shock, instead of him.

_It's because I'm blue…_ He hangs his head, sighing inwardly. Deidara, he had brought it up. Hell, Kisame knew that the blond and Itachi were the most sought after in their little organization. Hidan might have made it, but the fact he scarifies every woman, and doesn't even consider bedding them before hand, is enough to make the most insane people give him more than enough room. And plenty of room to dodge that scythe of his. Again, Kisame can't blame them. Sometimes, Hidan scares him.

Not in that childish fearful way, but a deeply disturbed fear. Grossed out, shuddering, _run the hell away or be scarified _fear. And he's rather certain that every member of the Akatsuki seconds him on that…well, aside from Kakuzu. But he's old, a cranky bastard, and doesn't have a sense of humor. So he's excused his own thoughts on this matter.

But back to the wolf-ninja-woman. Again, an image of her hitting Itachi square in the face jumps to mind. And, he silently wonders if all that naked flesh was as distracting to Itachi as it had been to him. And, damn, she was slippery.

"Kisame," head shooting up, he eyes his partner with a blank look on his face.

"Hai, Itachi?"

"We're leaving." The Uchiha turns, making his point as he starts back down the trail that lead them to this spot earlier in the day. Kisame follows silently, puzzling over the new mystery he hadn't expected and trying to decide if he should ask for his partner's input.

They continue to travel, neither saying anything. Kisame, not sure how to approach the subject with his quiet partner, keeps his mouth shut. Itachi's Itachi – silent and brooding.

Slowly, step by step, they get closer. The sand sprawls out across the ground before them, the only thing standing between them and their pray. Despite his mixed feelings, the thrill of battle slowly begins to build in Kisame's blood.

A hint of battle-lust rising in the background, making him move a little faster and Itachi meeting it with just as much force.

The sand ghosts, rock formations rising ahead.

Not long passes before they can see the Sand Village rising before them. From where they stand, he can feel traces of the boy's unique chakra in the distance. Feel the woman's, the Kazekage's as well, pulsing. He casts one glance at Itachi, sees the light frown on his face.

_Well, shit. I hope you know how to run better than you can hit, girly. Cause Itachi's not in the mood to play._


	14. August 28, 2011

**Disclaimer: **Read chapter one!

**Note to readers**: Here is another chapter. Sorry updating took so long. Last year of high-school and all! Anyway, here is chapter fourteen! And, I can say only one thing, this chapter proved to be fun to write. Now I must retire for the night because I have to get up in six hours for school. Joy to getting up at five in the morning. -_-

**Rating: T**

* * *

**The Path of the Cursed and the Forsaken**

**Fourteen  
**

* * *

The Kazekage was shocked when he saw Sakura and the child she had with her. And even more shocked when he learned she was wearing nothing under the short outfit she borrowed from the child with her. He only learned that due to the fact that his brother is a bit of pervert and peeked. The boy had not been pleased and kicked him in the shin. Temari dragged him away moments later, cursing up a storm as they vanished into the Kazekage's Tower.

And Sakura couldn't be happier to see a friendly face. She even hugged the red-head, expressing her delight to see him even if she came unannounced. He hesitated a moment only before wrapping his arms around her, then gestured the odd looking child closer.

And so introductions began. Gaara was shocked by Yuki's full name. Hoshinara no Yukari wasn't hard for Gaara to remember despite it being a mouth load, but he was relieved when the boy told him to call him Yuki. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at this, before allowing him to lead her within his home for a bath, a change of clothes, and food.

And now she's lying back in the water, Yuki sitting on her lap playing with the bubbles with high pitched shrieks of laughter. Both clean but content to relax, they rest in the warmth the water provides even when Temari slips in. She pauses at the sight, raises a brow, and joins them in the water without a word.

Yuki speaks up before anyone else, "I'm Yuki. You must be Temari, yes?"

The blond woman looks at him, her eyes widening when she spots the grin on the boy's face. She scoops him up, holding him closer and asking him all sorts of questions. It takes a moment for Sakura to remember that nudity isn't strange to the boy, but something that is commonplace in his own country. She still doesn't understand that, but it's a bit of a relief. As is, he's like a son to her in a sense. And she's more than happy with that.

"My tutors back at home told me a bit about the Sand Village, and I'm happy to be welcomed into the Kazekage's home with open arms." Yuki comments and Temari almost coos with pleasure at how sweet the child is. Like Sakura, she's taken by his charms faster than she can blink.

"My own home is much hotter than Suna, though. It's pleasantly tempered here, I must admit. The land we traveled through to get here, however, was a bit unpleasant. I never knew the ninja nations could have weather as varied as it is." Where this kid learned his vocabulary, she will never know.

Temari smiles, nodding to herself as she comments, "Suna is one of the hottest nations, but we don't get much water. The Fire Nation is lucky in that aspect."

The two keep chatting, but Sakura can't ignore the inkling sense of danger. Yuki, if he senses anything, hasn't mentioned it. Or he just doesn't know what it is, but she can't bring herself to ask him. Not in front of Temari. What could she possibly say?

**_'Oh, I don't know, how about "Oh, I forgot to mention that I traveled with the Akatsuki for a good while and, when I went from wolf to naked ninja, they tried to kill me. And I think they're following me!" yeah, that won't turn out well.'_**

Sakura fights the urge to roll her eyes, swatting her inner away with a frown. When she doesn't comment, she senses her inner pouting before suddenly asking, **'Please tell me you enjoyed what happened after you changed back.'**

_What the hell are you talking about?_

**_'You know…Itachi…you…you naked – '_**

_Utter another word, and, I swear, I'll kill you. Got it? Good._

Thankfully inner doesn't say anything after that, but it isn't needed. Sakura already knows how she feels at this point. Thankfully she can blame her flushed face on the water.

Yet she still can't stamp down the feeling of unease. To her astonishment, the window to the bath explodes inward, a large figure in a black and red cloak standing in its place. Naturally, she gapes at him. And, in turn, Kisame stares at her and Temari.

"What the hell?"

Itachi lands next to him a moment later, his voice low as he says, "Haruno."

"Shit." Already she's making for the edge of the tub, yelling at Yuki to run. And run he does, right out the door without grabbing a towel to cover himself. Temari's screaming a storm of swearwords at the two Akatsuki advancing on them, her face red as her hands fly through the seals of a jutsu.

Sakura slams through another door, hearing Itachi order Kisame to stall Temari. She can swear she hears him reply with a 'my pleasure' before Temari's yelling even louder. _What the hell is his method of 'stalling' someone?_

**_'Care to take a guess?'_**

"Not really," towel wrapped firmly around her waist, she breaks through another door. The hall is empty to her disappointment. She really doesn't want to face Itachi.

He petted her for crying out loud! And he also gave her warm milk.

Mentally, she wonders if this is how a dog feels when its master turns on it. Upset, confused, and in denial over its own feelings – _What the hell am I thinking!_

She hardly gets halfway down the hall when an arm snaps around her waist, yanking her off her feet faster than she can yell. Not that he gives her the chance as a hand clamps over her mouth. She fits back, not caring that the top of her towel begins to unravel. Black strands fall over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she's whipped around. Her legs fly out, catching the edge of the door he was about to move through and refusing to move past it.

Her knees bend slightly, her muscles straining to keep herself from going through a door she just ran out of. But Itachi's determined. He adjusts his hold, unintentionally – she hopes – groping her. Her eyes widen, her face heating up to a pleasant rosy hue.

_Kami-sama, please tell me that was an accident!_

**_'Tell me it wasn't!'_**

Gritting her teeth under his hand, legs quivering, she pushes back. She can hear Itachi grunt, his annoyance almost a scent as he moves his hand from her mouth. Before she is able to cry out for help, his hand moves to her leg where his fingers ghost over the skin of her inner thigh with surprising gentleness. Her entire body stills in shock. And promptly giving him the reaction he wanted for he sends a blast of chakra into her leg, forcing it to give out.

"Damn you, Itachi!" she snarls, her voice a low rumble as she feebly struggles to get out of his grip as he drags her down the hallway. He slips back into the bath, her eyes widen as she seeing that Temari is gone. Kisame, on the other hand, has Yuki by the arm. The boy is struggling, his small legs kicking empty air as the blue giant holds him far above the ground.

"Sakura!" Yuki's desperate plea fills the room, his small body flailing in Kisame's strong grasp. She notes that he's still without his towel, modesty forgotten. Or never learned.

Yet she can hardly focus as is. She can feel Itachi's breath against the side of her neck, feel the warmth of his skin through the thin towel and his cloak. More than anything else, her nerves sing from the direct contact between his hand and her leg. Each buzzes, her skin uncomfortably alert to each of his movements.

_What the hell? Why is my body reacting like this!_ She's had a few encounters with men before being a medic and all. Naruto and Sakura had trained together, and they've had to strip each other more than once to tend to their wounds. And Kakashi has been in such an odd place a few times.

But never before has every sensory she possess turned on like that. Never has she been so aware of another, not even Sasuke. At this moment, she can hear his heart beat, smell the nature-based scent that clings to him, and feel the natural heat of his body.

In the distance, she can feel Gaara's chakra flare. She can feel the approach of the ANBU and other ninjas coming to their rescue. Temari, she must have gotten away to warn everyone! That's why she isn't in the room.

_Kisame didn't eat her._

**_'And why would you think that in the first place?'_**

_He's blue, has sharp teeth, and looks like a shark?_

**_'Point taken.'_**

Itachi's already moving away from the door, tossing a towel to Kisame as they move. The blue-man quickly wraps the boy, hiding his exposed parts. Yuki thanks him, oddly enough, and then goes back to struggling. That alone gets a few looks from the other three.

The ANBU crashes through the opened doorway a moment later, Gaara at the front with narrowed eyes. Eyes that widen when he sees Sakura captive by one of the Akatsuki, the child by the other. Itachi steps back, the widow open behind them. He pushes back, Sakura crying out as the room whips out of sight and the wall hisses past.

But Itachi fuses chakra to his feet, easily dashing alongside the wall and up to the rooftops. ANBU is after them in moments, following close behind as the two Akatsuki make a getaway. Sakura can only keep one arm clasped over the loose top of her towel, trying to keep as much modesty as she can. Getting away now would be suicide. Itachi, and even Kisame, would most likely cut her down before she could get a few feet from them.

The walls of Suna fly past them faster than she thought possible, the sandy desert a blur as it passes them. Held captive in Itachi's arms, Sakura knows this journey is about to get even harder. How can she possibly get Yuki to Konoha now? She's practically naked, has a child to protect, overactive senses, and two fully clothed and armed Akatsuki to worry about.

Her head drops against Itachi's chest, her eyes closing as the wind stirs her hair.

_All I can do now is plan. Think of a way to escape. A way to get away._ She turns her senses to Yuki, picking up his overjoyed feelings and his unease. She can detect a bit of fear in him, a worry for her. Gently, she sends a wave of ease over to him. Telling him without thought, or words, that everything will be alright.

Be, deep within her, she fears it will be anything but okay.

**OoOoOoOoO**

It doesn't take him an hour to get them out of Suna's ANBU range. Even Gaara can only go so far from his village, but he's sure to send word to Tsunade about what just took place. Itachi's gaze drops to the slumbering woman in his arms, her pink hair a wild mess that frames her face. His gaze jumps to Kisame to see Yuki is also sleeping soundly in the crook of the ex-Mist Ninja's arm.

They've been running for hours, fleeing deep into the mountains high above Suna. Up here Gaara will have a hard time reaching them. By the time Konoha, or even Suna, get here – he and his partner will be gone. And so will the two they carry with them.

Yet one question still remains.

_What to do with them?_


End file.
